


Anew

by Pie_Master



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ill add more as i think of them, Organized Crime, Plot, Romance, Secrets, Smut, Suspense, finding out shit that you didnt know was true, im really bad with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_Master/pseuds/Pie_Master
Summary: Kagome Higurashi lived a life that she loved, but she didn't know it was a lie. Her best friend Sango always lived the truth but knowing the things her best friend was capable of she never wanted her to be apart of it. A simple event was thought to be left good until Kagome runs into a person that pushes her through the looking glass. Demons exists? Yes, they do Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. 1

Kagome winced as Sango dug the comb of the wig into her scalp. “My bad,” the now transformed blonde apologized. “I just need it to be real secure, we don’t need it falling off later,” she looked up at Kagome’s reflection. “Red suits you way too well.”

Kagome smiled in agreeance as Sango ran her hand through the short loose curls. “I’m so excited and nervous, I’ve never been to a party like this.” She ran manicured hands down the black on black corset gown that she wore. The red curls dropping just to her bare collar bone, and the shimmery body lotion Sango applied on her shined in the lighting of her bathroom. “This is definitely out of my comfort zone.” Her gown stuck to her curves like glue, and she was still surprised at the amount of movement that she was given inside the dress.

“Don’t get too excited. This is still work.” Sango reminded her. With a frown Kagome leaned over the sink, matching Sango in applying a vibrant shade of red over her lips, the only makeup she was applying to her face since it would be the only part showing. She glanced at the cat mask that she still felt uneasy about covering her nostrils. Sango swore she would be able to breathe correctly.

It was her first masquerade party, and she was her best friend’s plus one. In the mirror they looked like a pair of cats, while Kagome was in all black with crystal trimming, Sango’s attire was all white, with spurts of gold. “I don’t think I can see you being a blonde for more than tonight.” Kagome paused looking at her friend.

While it was Kagome’s first masquerade party, it wasn’t Sango’s, and she knew that much. Her best friend went undercover a lot, and this time she somehow got her boss’s approval to let Kagome come along, as long as Kagome knew her role, and whatever Sango was allowed to tell her. She was nervous and knew that if she did ever decide to change careers later down the road, this was not it.

“Well, that definitely wasn’t a compliment. Are you okay? You’re doing that weird pinky thing again.” Sango noted.

“I am, just never done something like this before.”

“Remember you’re not doing anything but sitting pretty. We are just there to be inside and confirm that Muso is at the party. Once we do that, then we will leave before the big boys come in.” Sango smiled confidently, running a hand once more over the blonde wig.

“Sorry about that too. I know how much you love the action.” Kagome frowned. She didn't know much about Sango’s job outside of the amount of secrecy behind it, and she never asked either. Sango would tell her bits and pieces, and rant all day long about her ass-hole bosses, but would never tell Kagome specific details. She knew that Sango loved the action part of her job though, and when Sango told her the only way Kagome was allowed on this case was if Sango left with her before things got hairy. Kagome didn't know Musou, but she did know he was wanted, and she knew what he looked like enough to help Sango pinpoint in at the party. “If we are all wearing masks, how will we know it’s him?”

“Other traits. His hair, eyes, build. Apparently he has a scar on his back-”

“Wigs, contacts, baggy clothes- clothes he should be wearing so how are we- oh you’re nasty.” Kagome teased.

“Not funny, but there is supposed to be a time where another agent is going to... Well, I can’t tell you all of that. There will be a period of time where you will see some people take off their masks in confusion. I don’t know how strong your senses are but you might be able to smell a foul stench or hear something absurd to that nature. Normally… well anyways, we are banking on him taking his mask off. I’ll call in confirmation and we will slip out.” Sango picked up the mask that was identical to Kagome’s but in gold. “We will be fine.”

The pair walked out of Kagome’s apartment building to be met with a blacked-out Lexus. Kagome stopped at the luxury vehicle while Sango continued. A tall man immediately came around dressed in a tux and opened the door for them.

“Looking good Ginta.” Sango shouted out.

“Thank ya. Think they’ll let me keep the ride?” He whistled back towards the car.

“Never that, you know we are poor.” He opened the back door and gestured inside the vehicle.

“Kagome? You coming or what?” Sango snapped out to her.

“Coming,” Kagome replied quickly, picking up her dress and trying to not fall over the five-inch heels she wore.

“My, my aren’t you a beauty.” Ginta grinned.

“Can it Ginta,” Sango growled before Kagome could reply.

“Canned it.” He closed the door eagerly and ran to the driver’s side.

The drive to the venue was pleasant. Sango reminded Kagome that they were only observing, and looking for Musou. If they spotted him great, if they engaged with him, even better. The venue was almost an hour away from Kagome’s apartment and in that time she tried her best to calm her nerves. There was traffic once they got within view of the venue, which added another thirty minutes to their time. The Lexus they pulled up in was nothing in comparison to the other cars that Kagome saw. “Just who exactly is Musou? To come to a place of this caliber-”

“You know I can’t disclose that information with you,” Sango mumbled half-heartedly.

“I know but-” Kagome gasped as the venue was in full view. She knew exactly where they were, and never in a million years did she think she was going to step into a place as fine as this.

“Close your mouth you’ll catch flies.” Sango laughed nudging her shoulder. Kagome listened. She watched as Sango fixed the placement of her mask and hair, and she did the same. Her hands were shaking, and she knew Sango noticed.

One they pulled up to the entrance another man came and opened the door for her. With uneasiness, Kagome stepped out and waited for her friend. It was well past nine, and the doors only opened at eight, and inside already looked full, and there were a lot of cars still behind them. Sango didn't give Kagome any more time to reel it in as she hooked their arms together and headed to the large doors.

“Can I apply for your job tomorrow?” Kagome said in awe. They didn't stay too long blocking the front door, but she was exasperated. While her nerves were through the roof, she was still excited to be in this place, surrounded by the different people masked.

The floor was wide, there was a grand staircase in front of her, and a large chandelier that was dimmed. At the moment there was soothing jazz being played, a lot of people were mingling, and before she could get over the beautifully decorated place, her eyes spotted a lit up buffet, and even better the bar next to it. Forgetting that she came here with Sango and on the job, she immediately headed for the bar.

“Calm down now, remember this is important.” Sango gritted out next to Kagome with a smile plastered on her face as she smoothly caught up to her. She flipped her blonde hair to the side as she continued to look around.

“Easy for you to say, I am not used to this- yet. Did you see the women wearing the Chanel bag? That’s triple my commission. I am not for this scene, I need something to calm my nerves.” They both took seats at the end of the bar, Sango still looking around and smiling obviously reconning the area.

“Don't overdo it. Three max, I need you to pull it together Kagome, or I can never invite you to do this stuff with me again.” Sango turned to look at her friend through the mask.

“Okay, I get it, I will have three and then we can look pretty to try to allure the attraction of this-”

“Shut up would you.” Sango snapped again.

“Anything I can get you?” A man leaned over the table. He was wearing regular bartender attire but dawned on a mask that resembled a fox.

“Three vodka shots.” While Sango wasn't looking Kagome mimicked a tall glass with her fingers. The man winked at her and turned around.

“I need to go talk to someone, I will be back in five minutes, don't do anything over the top,” Sango ordered with a squeeze to Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome watched her walk away, her white dress immediately disappearing through the crowd that was moving to the music. She didn't like the idea of being by herself in a place she definitely stood out in. The mask gave her some closure, and maybe so did the wig. She knew that she would need a drink to rest her nerves, and maybe become a person that she wasn’t. That’s what being undercover was about right?

“Trade for trade?” The man came back, three shots cradled in his fingers.

“Go for it.” She leaned in. She noticed the man's eyes quickly glancing down her breast that screamed to be let loose from the corset.

“What's your name?” He looked back at her.

“Kitty.” Kagome blurted out. If the mask wasn't on he would surely see the flush that went across her face. 

“Smooth.” He laughed, sliding just one of her shots to her.

“Who are you affiliated with?” He asked a little lower.

Kagome drew a blank, “I only came here with a friend?” She cocked her head to the side. She watched his nose wiggle and bit back a giggle.

“Well, okay. Well, no man is wise enough to let their kitten out the house without them tailing behind, so where is he?” He suggested.

“My claws are sharp enough for me to handle myself.” Kagome winked back. She didn't know if she was proud or embarrassed about the transaction of conversation she was omitting. “That and I was just rudely dumped.” It wasn’t a lie, maybe too much information to give though.

“Fair enough.” The bartender handed her over the last shot. Before he could say anything else a belly-large man banged on the table and called him over. He grumbled some less than holy words before telling Kagome that they will continue their conversation in a moment.

Without hesitation, Kagome threw back each of the shots, she didn't have a moment to spare. The alcohol burned down her throat and was a lot stronger than she expected it to be. She then had to remember that she was in a very upscale environment and assumed that somebody made sure to have pure liquid forms of havoc at their disposal. Her throat itched and burned, and she cleared it before standing up. With liquid courage coursing through her veins she began to look for Sango’s target, Musou.

The band changed songs and Kagome moved to the sound while looking around. A burst of group laughter made her snap her head in that direction, but her body kept going forward in tune to the music. Her whole body was vibrating, and she smiled thinking she was getting a hand of this whole undercover thing.

That was until she collided with someone.

Already off-balance, as she was Kagome, held back a yelp as she began to fall back, just for a hand to quickly snake around her and pull her back up. She was dizzy. She stayed against the man, using his body as stable ground for her until her head stopped moving. She then inhaled his musk that smelled just like a forest, and fixed her hair back as she looked up to… a dog.

Kagome shook her head and looked again, but she wasn't wrong. There weren’t eye holes for her to look into, just plastic painted on eyes on a dog mask.

“Are you okay?” A masculine voiced ask her. His voice itself sent goosebumps down her back. It took every hold she had left on herself to not visibly shudder.

“I-,” Kagome's eyes trailed to his other hand that held a cup half full with brown liquid. “Are you going to..?” * He laughed but handed her the cup and made sure she was standing straight. Kagome downed the cup quickly and then tried to get her bearings again. She still felt his lingering touch around her waist, and though she couldn't see his face, she was able to look at thick lips, and when he smiled the fangs she saw made her gasp. _He’s really into his get-up_.

Her eyes cascaded down him. He wore a triple black suit that fitted him. His muscles were practically ripping through it, and she wanted to rip him out of it. His hands were large and rough, with clawed fingertips, and Kagome once again thought that he was having too much fun with his costume.

“Miss?” He called out again, she looked back to his mouth to see a small grin with just one fang poking out.

Kagome's face burned and she assumed it was the alcohol and not her embarrassment, he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. She looked over the mask, realizing that he had silver hair that almost looked grey in the dim light and that it was pulled back into a ponytail and his _ears_. Kagome didn't know if they were apart of his mask, or a separate add on, she wanted to touch them to see which- and hopefully pull the mask off her savior.

“I’m sorry- what was that?” Kagome smiled. She watched him lick his lips, and that sent a thrill straight to her core.

He leaned in, “Would you like to dance?” He asked, she found his hand now on the small of her back, and his touch electrified her, along with his closeness. She felt the heat radiating off him, and was disappointed he only wanted to dance.

Kagome looked around to place the now empty cup eagerly. “Don’t mind if I do.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dash of wanton-ness.

Kagome giggled as the man who she now knew as dog-man in her head, pulled her close and swayed with her. 

“Name?” He asked. She couldn’t respond outside of her giggles, but he didn't seem bothered by it. 

He drew her out, and close in again, and the sudden movement reminded Kagome that she didn't know how to dance. Topped with heels that are really meant for show and not much dancing, with her liquid courage, she knew this facade wasn’t going to last long or end well. Just before she could say something, the band dramatically cut the music. 

The man pulled her close and looked over to the band. If Kagome knew better she would have thought he inhaled rather loudly. She watched as more people came onto the floor, and was thankful for the mask to cover her embarrassment at how flushed she was against this man. She was also thankful for the low lighting, and that they were both clad in black, maybe people couldn’t see just how close they were. 

The band started playing again, a tune oddly familiar to Kagome. When she was twirled out and pulled in she yelped as she began to move with him. 

“I hope you know this song.” He said as they danced. While she tried to keep up with him she watched as the people surrounding them were doing the same movements. If she wasn’t so worried about falling she thought she would have had more fun dancing.

When he pulled her against him again she felt his hand travel to her backside, and her arousal peaked at the light squeeze he gave it. She looked at him to see him smirk again.  _ Two can play this game. _

While she wasn’t that familiar with the steps, she made sure to take lead anyways. Just as she went in to switch to his free hand she caught a glimpse of Sango, who was also on the dancing floor and seemingly trying to get Kagome’s attention. Though Kagome had other things on her mind. 

This time when the man pulled her back in she made sure to stop spinning just so that her back was to his chest. She grabbed his hand and positioned it on her hip as she led him to the side still in tune. While it looked like they were just dancing Kagome was purposefully grinding her hips against him. He snaked his other hand to her free hip and followed along. 

“My, well you’re a naughty little thing aren’t you?” He spoke lowly. He was enjoying his time with the kitten he had come across. Though he didn't expect her to smell so dangerously good, and knowing that she was aroused had him wanting to take her right there on the dance floor. It took everything in him to not assert dominance over her in front of the other demons in the room. He already knew others caught on to her aroused scent and was staring. He’d kill them if need be.

Kagome was in fact never this forward with anyone, and she didn't know why she was acting so wantonly against the dog-man. She couldn’t reply though, just trusting her body to continue to grind against his, a giggle was her only response. 

“Still not going to give me your name lovely?” 

“Hi- Higu-” Clapping erupted around them and they both snapped up from their little corner of paradise. Kagome watched in amazement as Sango danced gracefully with a masked panther clad in a purple suit. 

“Keh. Cheeky bastard.” She heard the dog-man mumble. 

Kagome looked up at him from her mask, and he took her opposite hand to spin her out and spin her back in so she could look at his mask properly. Just as her body collided with his, the whiplash wasn’t so forgiving. 

“I need.” 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” She didn't mean to push off him as harshly as she did, but the spinning was not mixing well with the alcohol, and the last thing she wanted was to empty her stomach in such a prestigious area on an unknown man. 

“It’s this way,” he placed a hand on her back, guiding her through the crowd and to an empty hallway. There was more light here, and just when she saw the door labeled for women, she yelped as she was taken into the men’s restroom. 

A wave of confusion washed over her as she looked back behind her to see the man had already locked the door and was unloosening his tie. She stood there confused. A second ago she thought she was about to puke, but the moment the man took off his coat, showing just a short-sleeved black collared shirt, and toned arms, other needs kicked into overdrive. 

She stared at him, knowing that what she was about to give in to was definitely going to be a great storytime with Sango later on tonight. He took three large strides towards her, “Oh baby.” He licked his lips. 

Before she could think of anything to say in response he lifted her and placed her on the counter. They were at equal height and he wasted no time aggressively kissing her. Kagome melted against him. Their clash of lips was short-lived once she felt him hiking her dress up. The cool air against her legs made her gasp and he ruthlessly shoved his tongue into her mouth. She obliged, just for a moment before fighting for dominance against him sloppily with clashes of tongue, teeth, and gasps for air. Her tongue ran against his fangs, and the sharpness made her shudder, they felt so real, but she didn't have time to question it. Their masks clashed and scrapped against each other and she wanted so badly to rip them off already. 

Her mind changed when she felt his hand dip into her corset, freeing her breast. Her nipples instantly hardened against the cool bathroom air. She moaned in displeasure as his mouth left hers and she thought she heard him growl. She didn't think he was  _ that  _ into character though. 

She watched as one clawed hand went to her left mound, and he lowered his mouth to the right one. She stifled her moaned as she felt the heat from his mouth covering her nipple, followed by his tongue that flicked over it back and forth, and lightly sucking. 

Kagome let her hand dive between her legs, she was already wet enough for her to take him, and she didn't want this to draw out any longer. A growl interrupted her from her pleasures. He removed her hand and replaced it with his own causing her to jolt. He smirked, rising back up to kiss her again. “I’ll be the one making you cum, bitch.” 

She gasped as he thumbed her clit through the thin layer of her panties, praying for some skin on skin contact. She didn’t know why the way he was talking to her turned her on more, but she couldn’t get enough of it. 

He could see perfectly through the mesh of the eyes of his mask, and the view he got was picture perfect. The woman before him that he couldn’t get a name out of sat legs opened for him on the counter. She was trying to hide the lewd sounds she wanted to make,  _ wanted to make because of me _ , and that enough made him need to unzip his pants. With her breast bare and her intakes of breath, he couldn’t wait to dive deep into her warmth, but he was going to draw this out as much as he could.

Easily he ripped the panties, and her arousal hit him full force. She yelped at hearing the fabric tear but couldn’t say much else as he inserted a finger into her weeping center. She braced an arm against him as he began his slow torture. 

Kagome let her head lean against the mirror. The man in front of her leaned down and began to kiss her again, but she couldn’t concentrate, not when he added another digit inside her. He moved to her neck, finding one of her sweet spots instantly at the dip. 

She moaned loudly, and a satisfied growl came from her partner. “Feel good baby?” He asked, letting his fangs trace along her skin, getting another delightful response out of her. He began pumping his fingers faster and sucking on her sweet spot. He used his free hand to free himself against his pants. 

“I’m gonna-, just like that,” Kagome began rocking her hips against him. Holding him close and letting him continue his onslaught against her. 

“Do it baby, cum for me.” He ordered huskily. He pumped faster into her and she felt the pooling at the pit of her stomach as her legs began to lock up. “That’s it, baby,” he continued his onslaught of kisses and nipping her down her neck. 

Kagome let out a chopped moan as she clung to the man and rode out her orgasm on his fingers. He slowed his pace to match her breathing. Kagome looked as hard as she could and swear she saw red eyes behind the painted ones. With her breathing slowed down he removed the two digits from her core, and ever so slowly placed them in his mouth. 

Her breath hitched at watching the action take place. It was so dirty, so sexy and- 

“You taste fucking delicious.” He went back in for a kiss again. She yelped as she felt him bring her close to the edge of the counter, still holding her in place. Her heart raced inside her chest, knowing what he was about to do next. 

She never got a good look at his length, but she felt it as he thrust against her core, making her moan at the friction and getting her started all over again. 

“You want this, bitch?” He asked, and Kagome nodded. “Say it. Beg for it.” He commanded. 

“I-,” 

There was a harsh rattle against the doorknob. Both of them stilled and watched it rattle again. “Dude what the fuck man.” Someone yelled at the other side of the door. 

“Occupied.” the dog-man responded loudly, clearly agitated. 

“Dude there’s seven fucking stalls in there. Why do you need seven stalls?” The man began to pound on the door. 

Kagome looked back at her partner in the current non-crime they were about to commit. 

“If I ignore him you think he will go away?” he asked clearly irritated, leaning his masked head against hers, and stealing a quick kiss. 

“Hey! Hey! Yeah, you- can you come unlock this door for me? Thanks man.” The dude on the other side shouted. 

“Shit.” The man quickly lifted Kagome off the counter and back on to the floor. He was quick- too quick Kagome thought, in fixing his tie, mask, and drawing his coat back on, he then watched as Kagome ran into one of the stalls. He made way to stand in front of it. 

The door clicked open, and he saw the unforsaken intruder, and one of the staff of tonight’s party walking away. 

“Dude- Oh.” The man was able to look under the stall to see Kagome’s dress. 

Kagome didn't have time for the embarrassment and lifted her mask on top of her head and finally emptied her stomach. She knew better than to mix brown and white now. 

“She’s not feeling well.” She heard the man that almost ravished her to no tomorrow tell him. “Get her some water wouldja’.” 

“Yeah man just let me,” Kagome hurled once more as she heard the man take a piss in one of the urinals. She flushed the toilet. 

After that, she made sure to fix herself once more. There was nothing she could do about her ruined panties, but she made sure that her breasts were securely back into her dress, and that her hair hopefully didn't look too embarrassing. She fixed the mask back down on her face before taking in a breath and opening the door. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine to get the water on my own.” She excused herself from further embarrassment. 

Back in the hallway, she took in a deep breath of air, before going to the crowd. When a warm sensation came behind her she didn't even have to think about who it was. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, clearly concerned. “I didn't know you were- or I would never have-” He began. 

“I’m fine,” Kagome turned around. “I really am, I am great actually,” She grinned widely. 

“Keh. If that’s the case we can take this back to-” 

“There you go!” Kagome turned her head to see her very angry best friend head toward her. “I almost shut this place down looking for you just to find you with- with a dog! Cats don’t even like dogs. Come on we got to go _. _ ” Sango took Kagome by the hand. 

“Wait, but I-”

“We have to go now!” Sango pulled on her. 

Kagome looked back to her masked friend. “I never got your name!” He sounded almost desperate. Kagome had to catch herself from falling over her friend. 

When they got outside, Sango quickly descended the stairs and waited for Kagome. Ginta was already there, the door opened for them. 

“Geeze Sango you could’ve given me five more minutes-,”

“Not when I was looking for you for fifteen! We confirmed him almost twenty minutes ago and they couldn’t move in because  _ you  _ were missing. You know I can’t take you out no more right?” Sango seethed. “I’m in some shit now.”

Kagome’s heart hitched down. She never got the name of her dog-man, and if Sango wasn’t just speaking out of anger and was telling the truth, there was no way she would ever see him again. She never went to high-class functions such as this. 

“I’m sorry Sango,” Kagome apologized and got into the car. 

He thought about running after her but didn't want to cause any alarm to the surrounding people. Instead, he simply bounded up to the balcony and stayed there. He watched her get into the blacked-out Lexus. It didn't even have a real license plate, he saw that much. Was she the feds? She didn't seem like it. Unforgivingly to himself he still didn't catch her name either between her or her friend, but at least she got her friend’s name. _Sango_. It was a start. He was going to find _his_ _Kitty_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A double post because I was excited.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look in Kagome's life in this chapt. Some slight OOC. A reunion.

Kagome groaned as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. It has been almost a week, and she still sported love bites down the left side of her neck from her masked lover of the night. She didn't understand why they took so long to heal, but she was tired of wasting makeup to cover the more visible ones above her collar. 

Sango still hadn’t returned any of her calls nor texts from that night either, and Kagome still felt terrible. She couldn’t even remember the whole night, thanks to her low alcohol tolerance. She only remembered her friend dropping her off clearly upset, and waking up to be littered in hickeys from her neck to chest, and a lopsided wig. Yet, today wasn't the day she could dwell on it, she had a gallery to show for one of her clients later on in the evening. 

She let her bangs hang and threw her hair in a tight high ponytail, before grabbing her phone. 

“Higurashi-san,” Kagome smiled at the soft voice. 

“Shiori, I’ve told many times to call me Kagome.” Kagome placed her phone on speaker as she scythed through her closet. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. This is just so exciting.” Shiori cheered from the other line. 

Kagome smiled quite proudly. Shiori was her newest client out of the five she had. This was her first gallery show tonight, and Kagome wanted to make sure that she had the best experience.

“Have you moved your pieces downtown yet?” Kagome asked, holding an indigo dress out. 

“Yes. With the key, you gave me I already started to hang some up too. The lighting isn't what you would prefer, you’ll see when you get here.” Shiori answered. 

“No, I know what you mean. In that building, there should be a panel in the office. There you can change the color of the lights, I’ve taped one natural.” Kagome settled on the dress then looked at her opened toe black booties. “Wait, you started working already?” 

It was only twelve, and the gallery didn't open until five. Kagome knew that she had to be there at least by three, but she didn't think her artist would be there setting up already. 

“I’ve been here since nine, I just want everything to be perfect.”

“You know you pay me to do that right?” Kagome laughed and so did Shiori. 

“This is the first time I am ever doing something like this, and it's because of you. So if I could do as much as I can before you get here I will. I even brought a change of clothes!” Shiori shouted the last part. 

“Well, I’ll make sure to get there as soon as I can.” With pleasant goodbye’s Kagome hung up the phone. She next sent out a reminder for the evening viewing, hoping that her usual consumers would come out and buy Shiori’s art. She even sent out a text to Sango, though she knew she wouldn't get a reply. 

After putting on the dress she walked back into the bathroom. The dress was  _ maybe  _ just a shy off professional with how form-fitting it was and the slight see-through mesh that ran an inch thick around her abdomen, but the high collar covered most of her blemishes which she was thankful for as she spotted the remaining two hickeys high on her neck under foundation. They did finally start fading some, but with how fair her skin was someone would easily think she got these two days ago, not a week. Then after spraying down any flyaways on her raven hair, she went to her office corner to grab Shiori’s folder for the night. 

The guest list was secured, but she hoped that more people would venture in the place, it was why she always leased the building in the center of the downtown area. Though she had no doubts that Shiori’s bigger pieces would be sold, she herself wanted to buy some of them. 

Once it neared one, and Kagome made sure she had all her files in order for Shiori she locked up her apartment and headed there. 

* * *

“Higurashi-san,” Shiori beamed as she ran up to Kagome. 

“Shiori didn’t I just say-”

“Do you like it?” The silver-haired girl turned to look at what she has done. Kagome rolled her eyes but took it in too. 

While this was her fifth time having a gallery in this building, every time she was awed by her artist. Shiori was no different. 

Her biggest piece was presented on the wall that was right in front of the door. It was black and white, like all her other pieces but this showed life. Kagome’s was used to Shiori’s black and white nature paints, so when she saw the large bat soaring through the air with a trail of bats behind it she was quite shocked. 

“It’s my favorite,” Shiori commented. 

“It’s very unique,” Kagome responded. “The prices should be under it, or to the right, not on the top center. Did you place them all like that?” 

“I did.. I’m sorry,” Shiori said flatly. 

“We can start by fixing those. We are going to need to move these paintings too.” Kagome walked to the far left wall that had two paintings of cherry blossom trees mirroring each other. 

“Why?” 

“This is where the staff will have the h'ordeuvres. As well as glasses and such for when they do their rounds around the placing with the champagne and so forth. Least I need is someone making a mistake and ruining your work.” 

“That’s happened before?” 

“Twice, and I won’t let it be a third,” Kagome stated. 

“Okay, there's a spot towards a side that I didn't use, so I can place them there.” 

Kagome nodded. Still holding Shiori’s file. She walked around the rest of the place. A lot of the art she already saw from texts, and she marveled them all. She also made a note to change the lighting because the natural was not doing the paintings as much justice as she wanted it to. She rounded a corner aiming to place Shiori’s paperwork down and organize herself when a painting stopped her. 

She never saw it before, just like the bats in the front. Shiori had it on a wall by itself, and it was rather tall. Almost floor to ceiling, of a single tree. Kagome took a step closer to look at it. Shiori’s signature was in the left corner, and just to the side of it was its nameplate.  _ The  _ _ Goshinboku _ . 

Its only been two years since Kagome left her family back in Japan, but it took her some time to translate it.  _ The Sacred Tree _ . 

To Kagome, it almost resembled the giant tree that was in the middle of her family’s shrine, but she didn't think it was possible. Yet the painting just sat with her, and she loved it. Though the price on it said fifteen-hundred, and it did cause Kagome to grimace a little, she still would get it. 

“Higurashi-san.” Shiori stopped just next to her, sounding out of breath. “I- oh.” 

“Shiori, I’ll buy this from you.” Kagome smiled. 

“Huh? This is one of my worst pieces. I’ll give it to you for helping me.” 

Kagome shook her head, “I’m going to support you. I’ll pay for it really.”  “I’ll just give you the money back as a bonus when I next pay you.” Shiori rebounded. 

Kagome sighed, “I’ll accept this as the one and  _ only _ gift then, how about that?” 

Shiori nodded. “I wanted to tell you that I moved both pieces and that the staff is here beginning to set up. Should I change now?” 

Kagome fished out her phone. She half expected Sango to at least send an emoji or a ‘good luck’ for her gallery tonight, but neither was present. There was a new email from her brother though. It was close to three. “Yes. You should, just in case we get some early traffic.” 

Kagome walked into the office and quickly changed the lighting for the whole gallery. She set out different spreadsheets, for each of the paintings for when they would be bought. She then went out and helped the staff set up for the food and drinks. 

Shiori returned around four, just when a few stragglers from the outside started coming in. She helped set up the last of the decorations, and placed her greeting cards next to her commission cards on the entrance pedestal and stood there stiffly. 

“I think you’ll do wonderful today.” Kagome tried to ease the younger girl’s' tension. 

“Easier for you to say. You get paid either way.” Shiori mumbled, and quickly flashed a smile as someone lingered into the place. She handed the man a card, “Enjoy.” 

“Forbid it goes poorly but if it does, I rather my clients did not go without a house for having to pay me.” Kagome gave a squeeze to Shiori’s shoulder before starting her job of bothering the people as they came in, seeing if she could smooth talk them into purchasing. 

Around six-thirty when the place was full enough Kagome sought out Shiori. Picking up a glass of champagne in her search she spotted the girl brightly talking to a couple in front of her painting of the bats. Waiting patiently, Kagome sipped on her champagne. The door opened again, and Kagome turned to see who walked in. 

Her eyes grew wide as she saw Sango walk in. Holding in her composure for the sake of her client, Kagome eagerly walked up to her best friend. “Sango.” She smiled. 

“Kagome. Your new artist really has a black-white thing going on.” Sango spoke from observation. 

“I didn't think you were coming.” Kagome ignored the comment.

“When have I ever missed one of your shows? I just needed a small hiatus.” Sango grabbed Shiori’s greeting card. “Shiori. Pretty.” 

“If you’re here, does that mean you’re coming over later?” 

“Uh, I might. I invited someone here kind of. If they show up then I’ll be leaving with them, and if they don’t, I’ll stay by your place.” 

A slight frown came across Kagome’s face as she took in the information, and then her best friend. The brunette wore a long skirt that clung to her, with an opened back top that showed off her breast with as much modesty as possible. 

“A man friend hmm?” Kagome teased. 

“I’ll tell you about it later.” Sango through back a grin. “I want to see how much I can get out of him before he realizes he’s not getting anything in return.”

Kagome knew Sango’s game. She often wondered how the girl had so much time on her hands with her job to still go out and toy with male counterparts. She left her best friend briefly to go to Shiori.

“They said they would be interested in buying it!” Shiori almost couldn't contain her excitement. Kagome didn't want to let the girl down by telling her an interest wasn't sealing the deal though. 

“It’s time for your speech Shiori.” Kagome watched the girl flush while mouthing the word ‘oh’. “Keep it short and sweet. But everyone should know that you’re the artist of the night.” Kagome squeezed her shoulder again. “You got this.” Shiori nodded. 

Kagome cleared her throat and called for the room’s attention onto Shiori. 

Shiori’s short and sweet introduction turned out to be rather long. She had people laughing, awing, and damn near wanting to just give her money by the end of it though, and so Kagome didn't worry. She stood by Sango the entirety of speech though her best friend didn't say anything. When the crowd dispersed, and Kagome turned to speak to her best friend she saw her looking at the bat painting rather intensely. 

“Is there something wrong Sango?” Kagome asked, breaking Sango out of her trance. 

“No. The painting is just so... Unique. I think I want to get to know this Shiori some more.” She replied flatly. 

“Well, she’s just over-”

“My dearest.” Kagome's head turned to see a man walk up to Sango. 

A flush came over her best friend, and immediately she knew that Sango was not going over tonight. 

“Kagome, this is my friend.” Sango immediately introduced. 

“Kagome, I’m Miroku. This is-'' Miroku looked next to him, but the spot was empty. “Well, I assure you I didn't come alone. I wonder where he vanished to.” Miroku looked around truly lost. 

“Miroku.” Kagome reached her hand out. “I’m Kagome, Sango’s _best_ _friend_. Please, enjoy the gallery.” 

Miroku took Kagome's hand, just to flip it over and bring it to his mouth, causing her cheeks to redden. “With pleasure.” Kagome raised an eyebrow to Sango, who seemed to have gone back to focusing on the bat painting. 

“I’ll excuse myself. If you want to buy anything, please come to me or the artist.” Kagome smoothly recovered her arm from the man and turned on her heel. She left the two. 

With the night going extremely well, Kagome had confirmed six of Shiori’s pieces being sold. She walked back to the office to place the check by the sixth buyer next to the painting number. Though as she passed by the tree, she stopped to look at it again. 

She noticed more details in it, like how the leaves looked as if they were being blown by the wind, and the forest behind it held so much questioning life. She wanted to run her hands over the roots, and trace the intricate lines of the bark. 

Kagome was so deep into thought she didn't even notice she had company. 

“I’d like to buy this.” A deep voice took her out of her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry, this one’s not for sale.” She replied confidently, not looking at the consumer. 

“Then I’ll out buy it. Say, two thousand dollars.” He replied. 

Kagome frowned but didn't turn. “It’s still not for sale.” 

“Twenty-five hundred?” 

“No.”

“Five thousand.” 

“Sir-”

“Ten thousand.” He deflected. 

Kagome froze, and let out a dissatisfied sigh. Though she loved the painting, she wasn't going to let Shiori miss out on  _ ten thousand  _ dollars. Kagome turned to look at the persistent buyer, masking her frustration with a smile. “Please make the check out to Shiori-” Kagome paused. 

The man was tall, even while she was wearing a heel. Clad in black pants with a red button-up that wasn't buttoned all the way, she had to stop herself from thoroughly drinking it in. He held a champagne glass, and it was obviously cold from the precipitation coming off the sides. His fingers had claws, and for a moment she thought she knew those hands. 

Going up to his face, he looked at her but there was no expression, and  _ that _ hurt her ego. Yet he was still extremely handsome, with amber eyes that she wanted to get a closer look at. Topped off he wore a black fedora, and either he had no hair, or he managed to wrap it up under the hat. 

“Make it out to who?” He asked. 

“Shiori- she’s the artist,” Kagome replied. 

“If possible I would also like to speak to her. This painting is beautiful.” He closed the gap between them, turning his attention back to the subject at that point. 

“Yes. It is.” 

“There’s a lot of beauty in this place.” He added. For a split second, she hoped the handsome man was talking about her.  _ This is work.  _

“She knows how to capture very well.” Kagome turned to look up at the man. He turned his attention to her too. 

“I- You have something.” Kagome watched as he switched his glass in his hands. “Mind if I?”

“Go ahead.” Kagome assumed it was something in her hair, maybe along the collar of her dress, but when his cold finger pressed against the dip in her neck it took everything in her to not shudder at the coldness of his touch that she felt  _ everywhere _ . He rubbed the area. 

“I got it.” He spoke, and Kagome thought it was laced with just something else too. Annoyance? “And who might you be to know the artist?” 

“I’m Kagome Higurashi. Her manager.” Kagome instantly went for a pocket to grab her card but ended up slapping her backside in remembrance that she didn't have any pockets on her. “My card’s in the office. You are?” 

“Mmm. Let's head there. Inuyasha. Inuyasha Yoshioka. Nice to meet you Kagome.” Inuyasha smiled, and Kagome blinked at the fangs before they disappeared. 

“This might seem odd but, do I know you?” 

“You might, where's that office?” He insisted. 

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. When he first walked in with Miroku he immediately scouted for her and found her nonetheless next to  _ Sango _ . He was beyond happy that two days ago Miroku said he was going to an art gallery with his eleventh future wife that he had met at the party. When Inuyasha asked for the name of said girl and he said a name he didn’t know he would be so happy to hear he damn near howled with joy. 

Before that, during the week he did everything to find the kitten he mixed with at the party, but having no name of her, and not knowing why Sango didn't appear anywhere online he was at a standstill. He all but decided to just put out a bounty, but he couldn't if he didn't know either face and thought to track down their driver for any information whatsoever. 

Now that he did find her, looking down to the chocolate eyed beauty, who he also realized hair color had changed, and he liked it because the raven strands contrasted her skin beautifully, he knew he wouldn't let her go missing again. 

He all but jumped on her by smell until he smelled the presence of another demon in the room, another hanyō as himself, he went to seek them out first to make sure they posed no threat. Though the young girl was swarmed by humans, he didn't miss it when her eyes locked on his. They nodded their own understandings to not harm each other. 

He then went back to looking for his girl, he caught her alone staring at the painting, he knew it was her, but with the color change, and the height difference of that night he had to confirm it. She didn't even realize that he purposely wiped the foundation off her neck. Annoyed that she even  _ dared _ to cover his mark, but when he saw the slight purple-blue spot, among the flutter of her eyelids he knew exactly who the little minx was. He wanted to get her into that office badly to finish where they left off, but it seemed she had no clue who he was and that irked his nerves more. 

“Right this way.” She turned on her heel. Inuyasha greedily watched her walk as he followed her. 

To his dismay, the office had a window for a wall, and he all but knew his chances of bending her over the corner desk was non-existent. If he hasn’t been able to privately see her for all her glory, he wouldn’t want anyone else to either. 

He sat in a rolling chair and watched her go behind the desk, and pull out the drawer. She placed the slip of paper she had in there and looked up at him.

“Your check?” She asked. 

Inuyasha blinked a few times before jumping out his seat to grab his wallet. “Do you take card?” 

“There’s no card reader.” Kagome deadpanned. 

“I don’t have a checkbook.” 

“Then I don’t think you can buy the painting.” 

“I could have someone just bring cash.” He countered just as quickly. 

Even though Kagome kept the smile on her face, he saw right through it. This woman really didn't want to sell that painting. 

“Won’t be necessary. You can just use this checkbook,” Kagome sighed, giving him a blank one. 

Inuyasha smirked, when he grabbed it, his hands purposefully grazing over hers. She looked at him again, confused.

“So where-”

A loud crack like sound made her jump and had Inuyasha on alert immediately. Just for him to calm down when he realized it was just the rain. “Thunderstorm.” He said simply. 

“It wasn’t supposed to rain today,” Kagome scoffed, pulling out her phone to check the weather. “Oh.” She could easily see that around seven-thirty it was supposed to pour. “Well, that’s-” As if on cue the power went out. “Excuse me.” 

Kagome walked out of the office to the consumers. Everyone was piled to the front, and she could already see that Sango and her friend were gone. Shiori immediately came to her side and muttered. 

“Yeah, it seems like this party is cut early. If anyone knows that they are absolutely going to buy it, then please see me in my office. Those who already put in their checks please come back tomorrow when the rain stops. We will have the art wrapped and ready for you. If you prefer it to be shipped, let one of us know as well.” 

Shiori got a lot of compliments as the people filed out the door into the pouring rain. Kagome even spotted Inuyasha at the end of the line, and all he did was flash her a toothy grin. Kagome put work before her wants, as she returned the smile and locked the door behind him.

“I can’t even be mad Higurashi-san. I sold three pieces- even my bat piece for three thousand dollars!” 

“I’ll do you an even better one.” Kagome hurried the girl to the office to show her the ten thousand dollar check. As she sat in the office chair. “I sold seven of your pieces. This one going for the most.” She handed the face down check to Shiori. Who picked it up hesitantly. 

“I’m going to be sick.” The girl paled. 

“Yes, I know ten thousand is a lot of money-”

“Higurashi-san. This check doesn’t say ten thousand.” Shiori looked at her. 

“Oh, then we don’t have to sell it to him if he brought it back to five.” Kagome saddened. She was excited for the girl.

“Higurashi-san, it says  _ twenty-five thousand _ .” Kagome looked at the girl, before screaming in glee. 

It took them both two hours to wrap up the sold pieces protectively. Shiori saying she would be back right when the rain stops, and wished Kagome safe travels home, as did Kagome to her. Kagome then helped the rest of the staff sweep up the place and wipe down any messes for when the venue was used again. Lastly, she placed all the papers into her bag and zipped it shut before frowning. 

While it was ten at night, the rain hadn’t let up at all, and she didn't have an umbrella. Her car was only around the corner, but the block was long and she didn't want to risk getting sick, but she had no choice. She stepped out of the building and locked it behind her. The overhead sheltering her from the rain as she looked down the sidewalk. It was pitch black and empty, save for when the lighting struck. 

“Going home?” Kagome jumped at the voice and turned to see Inuyasha. He was leaning on the far wall. He had silver hair cascading down from under his fedora now, and she wondered if he was related to Shiori and that’s why he spent so much. Though wouldn’t Shiori recognized his name? 

“Yeah. Getting sick apparently too.” She mumbled. 

“Where’s your car? I’ll get it for you.” He offered. 

Kagome looked back at him confused. “Are you planning on stealing my car?” 

“I definitely don’t need to steal any cars. Just being a nice gentleman, to a beautiful lady.” He pushed himself off the walk and got nearer. 

“Why aren’t you home?” She looked away from him. 

“My friend left me. Though when I get my hands on him-” Inuyasha laughed. “I’d call an uber but nobody is in service right now with the weather.” 

“I guess I could give you a ride.” Kagome trailed off. He had spent twenty-five thousand dollars, this was the least she could do. 

“I live about an hour away from here, and I wouldn’t want you driving back in this weather.” 

Kagome looked up at him. He wasn’t looking at her, but she took in his fine features, his silver hair, his lips that looked so soft. She trailed down to his hands, those claws again peeked her interests. 

“I have a guest bedroom if you assure me that you’re no psychopath.” 

“I only kill when ordered to.” He responded easily. _ That  _ answered her questions about the muscle he packed. Or he could be joking. 

“My cars around the corner, it’s a blue Toyota.” She handed him the keys hesitantly. She told herself if he did steal her car, she needed a newer one anyways. 

“I’ll be right back,  _ kitten _ .” Before she could respond he took off rather quickly. Kagome’s face flushed at the word kitten. So maybe she knew him from the party? Couldn’t be- she’d remember a face like that. They all wore masks though. The last person she was in contact with was the bartender. Maybe he was the bartender. Kagome was too much into her thoughts that it took him to honk the horn to realize that he was there. 

Just as she took the first steps into the dreaded weather, he hopped out the car with her umbrella. He was soaking wet but had a smile on his face as he covered her and walked her to the passenger side. She got in.

* * *

Kagome sat her house keys on the counter as she timidly looked up at Inuyasha. His clothes were sticking to him and it seemed that he actually was trying to stop himself from shaking. While she was still dry because he preferred to use her small umbrella to cover her while she unlocked the door to the apartment building.

“I um. I have a second bathroom you can shower in there.” She offered. “I’ll get you a towel.” 

Inuyasha looked at the beauty whos heels clacked as she quickly went into what he presumed was her bedroom. That’s where he wanted to be too, but he will wait. He looked around the area. Her living room was big, with a connected kitchen and a small dining space that was currently littered with papers. Form her work no doubt. 

“I found some of my brother’s shorts, but I know none of his shirts would fit you... Here’s a towel too. The soap in the guest bathroom is unscented so you don’t have to worry about smelling like a girl.” She gave a small smile, not willing to meet his eyes. He definitely smelled her arousal though. 

“Thank you beautiful. I’ll go do just that.”

Kagome showed him both the bedroom and bathroom offering to take his wet clothes to wash and dry them. He obliged, later then purposefully opening the door so she can seem him fully naked, but to his dismay, there was only a basket in front of the door and not her. 

When he got out of the shower the basket was gone, and she was her bathroom. He definitely wanted to be in there with her. Clad in just her brother’s shorts, that were still a bit too snug for him, he braided his hair to the side and went to the couch. Ready to talk to her for when she got out.

Kagome washed with vigor. She even shaved and it wasn’t until she was done with one leg did she bust out laughing. She still finished though. When she was out of the bathroom she heard that the other shower was off too. She wondered how he looked naked-  _ no, no, no _ . 

Kagome moisturized herself and looked over her clothes. This was her place, so the last thing she wanted was to cover up like it she was scared, she should be comfortable in her own home. She picked up a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top. She threw her damp hair in a bun above her head and exited her room. 

“So I know it’s late, but I think I should still make something. I have everything to make gyudon. The meat is thawed so-” Kagome kept her jaw from dropping as she looked at the man lounging on her couch. The first thing she noticed was the ears- and she remembered those ears. She felt her face heat up, even going to the length to glance down at the still apparent hickeys on her chest. Instead of saying anything she walked behind the counter to pull out the things. “It should take less than an hour if I cook on high so…” Even though she turned away from him, the image of him burned in her head. His hair still wet, his eyes looked so sharp and focused on only her. His body that she didn't know whether to be on top of below. Kagome shook her head. 

“Kagome, need any help?” His voice was deep and it shot straight through her. 

“I’m fine I can do this.” She managed to get out normally. 

Inuyasha watched her as she got the meat, prepared it and placed it in a pan. She then washed and place the rice into a bowl and got them both started. His thoughts went back to her when she first came from the hallway. Her grey shorts clung to her and gave a nice view of her legs, and were graciously tightly around her ass, and he knew he was doomed. The tank top covered her breasts, but it was slightly see-through with his keen eyes but she didn't know that. She didn't even think about covering up his marks that he saw out in the open. Did she finally figure it out? He had to fix himself in her brother’s shorts. When she then raked his eyes over him, and he loved the smell and wanted nothing more then to pound into her, but he couldn’t lie, he was a bit hungry, so he would wait, again. 

“So if we give the meat about fifteen more minutes, it should be fine.” Kagome came into view again, a noticeable red shade all over her face, trailing down to her chest. 

Inuyasha looked at her again, and she looked away. He saw the shift in her thigs, and he raked even lower. Looking at her manicured toes and-

“Who are you?” Inuyasha growled out, standing up and backing away from her defensively. 

Kagome squeaked, herself going behind the counter for protection. “Huh?” This was not where she thought things were going. Here she thought she could be the wanton woman again and was about to sashay over to the man. Mainly to touch those ears. 

“I said who are you? Are you a demon? Show yourself.” He growled again. It made her heartbeat quicken, and for a moment she didn't know to be utterly terrified or turned on. She stayed in the middle. 

“Well, clearly I did let a psychopath into my house.” She muttered, but still afraid as she made sure she was in front of her knife drawer. Though she knew she couldn’t bring herself to cut him anyway. 

“Answer me.” He growled. Kagome saw his ears flatten against his head, and she was still more focused on that then the obvious insane person.  _ They can’t be real _ .

“I’m Kagome- Kagome Higurashi?” 

“What are you?” 

“Well certainly human, seeing how demons don’t exist.” Kagome threw her hands up.

This confused Inuyasha as he lighted his stance. He could tell that she was telling the truth, though she was scared shitless. “Then why.” 

“Why what?” When she saw him calm down, she calmed down herself. 

“Why are you wearing a concealment talisman, if you don’t believe in demons.” Though him saying it didn't ease his confusion. She had to believe in demons, she was at a masquerade party full of them. She licked his fangs, seen his fingers, hell his ears, it didn't make sense. Her own artist was a half-demon like himself. She couldn’t be that dense. 

“This?” Kagome looked down at the anklet. “It’s just an anklet I had forever. My grandfather gave it to me for he passed. My mom told me to never take it off.” 

“Well Kagome, take it off.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still like where this is heading.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are told and the plot begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really love the encouragement I’m getting with this please let it continue. Ask questions, correct me, and thank you for being so patient,  
> enjoy.

Kagome stared at him for a moment. She hadn’t taken her anklet off since she was seven. Now at twenty-three, it felt like second skin. 

“Kagome. Take off the anklet, or I’ll rip it off.” Inuyasha added. 

She figured a broken anklet would hurt her mother more than an anklet she took off for a few minutes. She easily hoisted her leg on the counter and leaned over to undo the clasp. 

Inuyasha watched intently. When she raised her leg easily, it would have caused more than just a twitch from his lower member if he wasn’t so on edge. He took in a breath as she undid the clasp, waiting for the concealment to fall. 

Nothing happened. 

“See, just an anklet.” Kagome dangled the piece of jewelry. 

“Let me see that.” He got closer to her quickly, snatched the anklet from her and returned to a safe distance away. 

“Just don’t break it please,” Kagome muttered, but Inuyasha was able to pick it up. His lips ticked as he also heard her mutter to herself that she was stupid for offering a psychopath a shower, bed, and food, but he quickly went back to the talisman. 

Nothing happened when she took it off, but he was almost certain the talisman was real. The design was so intricate, so specific for concealment that it is what it had to be. If not only that he felt in getting warmer in his hand as if it was trying to repel him. “Kagome.” He called out. 

“What.” She snapped, and he looked up, she blushed. “Sorry, I’m just- you freaked me out.” 

“Fair enough. How long do you wear this thing.” 

“What do you mean? Should I add vegetables? I’m going to add vegetables.” 

“Like when do you take it off? After a full day, two?” 

“I haven’t. My mom says my grandpa gave it to me when I was born. It somehow grows with you. He passed away when I was seven, the same year I thought I broke my foot so I had to get an x-ray. So they took it off, but my mom put it back on just as quickly. I haven’t had it off since then.” 

Inuyasha took in the information. He didn't know how old she was, early twenties, but he knew that it was an unhealthily long time to wear a concealment bracelet. “And you don’t think demons are real?” 

“Nope, that’s why horror movies don’t scare me.” She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Hmph. Well sorry to burst your safety bubble but we are real.” Inuyasha looked up to see her pouring a bag of frozen vegetables into the sizzling pan. 

“What do you mean, we?” She took her eyes off the food. 

“Common. You don’t see the eyes, nails, hair, shit my fucking ears are present hello.” Inuyasha wiggled his ears. Kagome looked at him stunned, and he saw that he was slowly getting into her brain.

“Maybe after I eat some everything else would be easier to digest.” 

Inuyasha nodded holding the slim thing. He was so invested to confirm if it was real or not that the clatter of silverware spooked him. “Ay watch it, wench.” Inuyasha grumbled, just about to pry to talisman apart with one of his claws.

“Sorry. My head just, it started pounding.” Kagome murmured. 

Inuyasha quickly put down the anklet and got to her. Kagome poured herself some water and hissed as she sipped. With such close vicinity, Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders. He was more than delighted when Kagome easily relaxed back into him. 

“Let’s get you on the couch,” Inuyasha suggested. She happily obliged as he walked her to the couch. 

Kagome sat down and he ran to get her glass, turning off the stove as he returned to her. With a groan and a shudder, she leaned back onto the furniture. 

“My head is killing me all of a sudden,” she breathed. Looking at the cup. 

Inuyasha sat down and easily pulled her between his legs. Even though she was in pain the intimate position made her blush. He ignored it though, reaching for the glass and putting it to her lips. “What does it feel like?” He ran a hand up her arm and massaged her shoulder. He took in the scent of her, sweet and spicy. He watched her eyebrows furrowed together in thought. 

“Pressure, all over my body, and my heads about to explode.” She groaned again. She took the sip and waited for him to place it down before leaning against his chest. “A really bad body ache and an explosive head.” 

Inuyasha changed their position so she could lay down. He couldn’t understand it, her body was starting to warm up, and he didn't know if she should go to the hospital or not. He thought of calling Miroku maybe-

“Ah-,” She gritted out. “Maybe some Tylenol?” She asked. 

“Kagome I don’t think-”

“Inu- yasha,” She groaned again. He looked down to see her eyes shut, and he didn't know what to do. The girl he wanted to flip over when he came into her apartment could very well be dying in front of him because he took off an anklet. He sat up more. 

“Hey I’m right here baby, everything should be fine.” He took the time to rub her arms, and when he grabbed her hands she clenched tightly. 

“It hurts so much-,” 

Inuyasha wasn’t ready for the ear-flattening scream that erupted from her. Her body arched in a fashion that he only saw demons who got purified by Miroku. He couldn’t lie, Kagome had him scared shitless. Her ear curdling scream continued, and he had half a mind to cover her mouth but didn't. He hoped the rain drowned out her screams from the neighbors. 

Her scream broke, and she gasped. “Are you-,” a wave hit him. He felt it, a powerful force came from Kagome’s body and it pushed him back into the couch and away from her. It was something warm, but definitely powerful,  _ definitely dangerous _ . The trinkets in her apartment rattled, a picture fell, so did the cup on her coffee table. It was as if an earthquake went off, a powerful one too because even through the thunder, he knew that she was the reason that the car alarms were going off outside. 

He looked down at her, she was sleeping  _ and not dead _ . While confused, he let out a sigh of relief. There was a line of sweat going down her face and Inuyasha moved to lay her down and to go find a cloth to wipe her brow. 

After raiding her apartment he did find the linen closet and when he returned he was shocked. There was a pink hue omitting from the sleeping woman. Pink and pure. It was warm as he got closer to it, and it wrapped itself around Kagome entirely. “Miko.” He said promptly before wiping her brow. 

He grabbed his phone from the counter and dialed a number he knew would give him some answers. 

“Master Inuyasha, it’s rather late.” The congested sounding flea demon answered. 

“Myōga, I found a Miko,” Inuyasha said, looking over at said sleeping, Miko. “She had a concealment spell on since she was seven, I thought she was some demon out to kill me and made her take it off. Nothing happened for about forty-five minutes and then this wave came from her and now she’s sleeping.” 

“As yes, I see. Master, you aren’t hurt are you?” Myōga asked first. 

“No, I am talking to you ain’t I?” 

“Yes, you’re right. I see. Once you release a talisman of that power, yes her powers should have flooded out just like that. I’m surprised that you were not hurt Master Inuyasha. For if her powers were sealed for such a long time as you said, then the blast of pure purification. Any demon or evil thing within the vicinity ought to be dead right now.” 

“Her power is warm. Like a blanket.” Inuyasha looked back over to the couch. He heard her soft snoozes. 

“No Master Inuyasha, that just means the Miko trusts you, for some unforsaken reason.” 

“Keh.” 

“But if you let a Miko awake her power such as that magnitude- on a thunderous night such a now. I think-” 

“What are you rattling about now Myōga.” 

“Master Inuyasha. I think you have endangered the Miko.” 

“Yeah quit your yapping. She’s not in danger, you should see this woman. She’s too innocent to have anything bad heading her way.” 

“Maybe, but Master Inuyasha-” Inuyasha hung up the phone and went back over to Kagome. 

He draped a throw blanket over her and saw her brow furrow. He went back to the kitchen and finished up the rest of the food. He knew he was beyond hungry and when she woke up she would be too. 

He was right too. As he finished placing the food onto plates, he heard her wrestle herself awake and then popping up altogether.

Inuyasha walked over quickly, placing both plates on the coffee table and turned to the girl. 

“Oh, thank you.” She let out and then cleared her throat. “I still have a headache but it’s not as intense..” Kagome looked around. While Inuyasha cleaned up the spilled water, she could see her other decorations out of place. “What happened?” 

“You’re a Miko, and your powers just unsheathed itself.” Inuyasha picked up his plate. “You’re a powerful Miko too.” 

“Miko? Oh, a shrine maiden?” Kagome reached to pick up the plate. 

“Yeah. I thought you didn't know this stuff.” He raised a thick eyebrow.

“I come from a shrine family. My grandfather was a priest, my brother is finishing up to take my grandfather’s place. My mom keeps the area well.” 

“So you knew you were a Miko, but don’t know about demons?” 

“My mother always told me they didn't exist. I never came across any either until you. I don’t consider myself a Miko, I did leave my shrine afterall to pursue another fantasy.” Kagome sighed. “And you’re here now, a walking fantasy. Telling me I have powers and such, maybe I should go home to see what the hell is going on.” 

Inuyasha didn't have much to say. He let it all play in his mind and ate the food. She did the same, clearly still confused and having enough questions that Inuyasha knew he should just call Miroku over to answer. 

When they were done Inuyasha took their plates to the sink, and when he returned he was surprised to see the flush on her face. 

“Kagome are you okay?” A million thoughts raced through his head, firstly wondering if she was going to let off another wave of power. 

She hid her face under her bangs. “I have so many questions but I wanted to know if…” She knew that her face was riper than a tomato. “Were you the one to leave… I don’t remember much from that night because of my low tolerance. But I was a kitten and your claws... And those ears.” 

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He placed his finger under her chin and forced her to look up to him. “Care to finish where we left off,” 

Though he knew there was clearly a larger elephant in the room completely different from his sexual desires, he could hold those questions off for a later time easily. 

Kagome’s eyes grew wide, “I-” she watched as Inuyasha sat next to her, and she squealed when he easily lifted her and helped her straddle him on the couch. She didn't remember where they left off, but sitting on the shirtless man she couldn’t help but be curious to find out.

“We don’t have to,” he added, but his hands said otherwise. They started at her thighs and slowly worked their way up. He thumbed her abdomen, and stopped at her breast. Her hips bucked involuntarily against him when he began to circle her nipples. “Kagome tell me to stop if you want me to.” 

Kagome looked at him, there were a lot of things she wanted to do to him and ask him, but when she saw the flicker of his ears she had to reach out to them. He didn’t back away when he saw her reach out to them, an inward groan knowing that she was probably going to roughly grope them and he would have to pretend to like it. 

Though she was curious. She hesitantly touched the furry appendages and found them very soft. She traced them gently and took them into her hands. They felt good, different, and she didn't want to stop messing with them. Just when she let her finger slip in to touch the flesh-like surface he growled. She pulled back immediately. 

Inuyasha held his composer. Maybe it was her smell, or how good she was reacting to him, but the moment she touched his years he went stiff. When she leaned in for better hold and he could just smell the arousal radiating off her mixed with her scent he knew he had to stop her before he just took her on the spot. He didn't want her to stop, it felt good.  _ So good  _ when  _ she  _ touched his ears. 

“I’m sorry they were just right there and,” 

“Kagome if you continue, I won’t be able to hold back.”

With a smirk and a bite to her bottom lip Kagome purred. “Who said I wanted you to hold back?” 

She yelped as Inuyasha flipped her down onto the couch and smashed their lips together. Completely sober now Kagome moaned at the feeling and completely melted against him. He kissed her with purpose, and didn't cower at all to let his hands roam her body. In return, she took her hands and went back to playing with his ears. Immediately he growled and bucked his hips into her. She felt his very present erection and wanted to get rid of the clothing that separated them. 

As of reading her mind, he hiked up her tank top. She stopped her onslaught by lifting her arms. Inuyasha looked at her mounds as they jiggled out the shirt, and he was beyond thrilled at the sight. 

Kagome let her shirt drop to the floor, and watched as Inuyasha drunk her in. 

“I hope you don’t have to work tomorrow.” He licked his lips. 

“Why’s that?” 

“You won’t be able to walk anywhere when I’m done with you.” 

Kagome’s breath hitched. She felt his words all the way to her core and arched into him. “I’d rather you show me than tell me.” 

Inuyasha froze for a second. He looked down at the panting girl, and he smiled wickedly. She definitely wasn’t going anywhere. 

Just when he was about to dive into her wants. Her door banged harshly. 

Both of them groaned. “Not fucking again.” He looked at the girl. “Who is it? Don’t tell me you have a boyfriend.” Not like her having a boyfriend would stop him. 

“No- I don’t know who’d be here this late anyway.” Kagome sat up and reached for her shirt quickly. 

“Kagome! Kagome answer the damn door right now or so help me.” Sango shouted from the other side followed by another bang. 

“Can we ignore her until tomorrow?” He pleaded. 

“No. She used to live here, she’ll just use her key.” Kagome maneuvered herself from under him. He sighed and stood up, watching the girl he still couldn't ravish leave once again. She didn't even get to the door before Sango opened it.

* * *

Sango threw herself on her bed. Her feet were sore, and she didn't expect to do as much dancing as she did with the lecher. She couldn’t deny that his wandering hands did ignite her though. She told herself she wouldn’t sleep with him. 

So why was he in her place? 

Sango rolled over, she heard him humming in the bathroom, no doubt his tune before he got into some girls pants. She wouldn’t let that happen though. She had to make him work for it. Miroku walked into the room with a grin. 

“My sweet. Where would you like me to be?” Miroku sauntered up to her. 

“If it wasn’t for this weather you’d be home.” She mumbled. “So the couch will do.”

“Or maybe the weather fated us, my dearest Sango. It wanted us to be here, together.” Miroku reached for both of her hands to bring the girl to her feet. “Who are we to deny fate?” He murmured looking down at her lips, clearly ignoring the couch comment. 

Just as he went for a kiss a blaring alarm went off. Sango stepped away with haste. Rushing out of the room, and Miroku followed suit. He knew an alarm like that- but why would she?

Sango threw open a door to what would have been a walk-in closet if it wasn’t converted to her armory. 

Miroku followed, then paused at the door. If Inuyasha wasn’t going to kill him before, he surely would now. 

“Why? Why? Why?” Sango mumbled as she turned off the alarm. 

“Sango just who?” 

Sango gasped as she looked at him. Too concerned with the trigger that went off in her best friend’s home she forgot to tell him to stay put. He walked in looking at all the tech, and weapons in the small room. His eyes landed on a powder that was in a rather large clear jar. He knew it was to smoke out demons. 

“Uh- Cosplay?” She jutted out. 

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I’ll explain but right now-” Sango looked back to the radar. She had one job, one promised job that she kept to Kagome’s mother before they left Japan. To watch Kagome and make sure her powers were never unleashed. So when she saw the marker pinpointed onto her best friend’s address she groaned. “I can explain but I have to go to my friend.” 

“Then I am coming with you.”

* * *

“Sango it’s really late-” 

Sango moved past kagome. She changed out of the dress she was previously wearing. Now donned in blank pants and her actual combat boots, while wearing a flexible enough shirt, she put herself between Kagome and the  _ demon  _ that was in her home, a long thin blade in hand. 

Naturally, Inuyasha got defensive. He wasn’t that dumb, he can now piece together why Sango was at least at a party full of demons- but Kagome?

“Whoa there Sango.” Miroku ran into the room, putting himself between Sango and Inuyasha, raising his hands in defense. He definitely noticed both Kagome’s and Inuyasha’s attire, clearly there was a misunderstanding somewhere. 

“So you’re a demon too?” Sango scowled. “What do you two want with Kagome?” 

“Sango chill out,” Kagome closed the door to her apartment. “What's going on?”

“Kagome this is official business.” 

“Honestly Miroku I thought I was just going to get laid.” Inuyasha mumbled to his friend. 

“Me too my friend.” Miroku replied. 

“Answer me demon!” Sango shouted. 

“Sango Inuyasha is my friend!” It was Kagome's turn to walk in front of the demon, a heavy blush on her face. “What’s going on? What’s this official business?” 

“Yes, why is someone from the EBH so worked up over a Miko,” Miroku asked. When Sango went to change he let himself observe her armory. She had her badge hanging clear as day. 

“What’s the E-B-H?” Kagome asked. Looking between the two. 

“I want you two to leave and to never return. Kagome where’s your anklet?” Sango deflected. 

“This is my home now Sango you can’t tell them to leave. I’ll start some tea to calm everyone’s nerves.” 

After making the tea, Kagome changed into different clothes, and gave Inuyasha a blanket. He sat on the couch next to Miroku while Sango made her sit in one of the dinning chairs across from them. 

“Before I start, Kagome put your anklet back on.” Sango hadn’t taken a sip of her tea, and she was very much still on edge, having refused to take a seat. 

“I’ll break it before that happens.” Inuyasha growled out. “For as long as she had it, she needs to breathe.”

“I refuse to listen to the demon that put Kagome’s life in danger. In fact Kagome go pack your things.” Sango ordered. Though Kagome sat in her seat, more confused than before. 

“Just what danger is the Ms. in?” Miroku asked. 

“I ain’t put her in no danger. If anything I freed her from the likes of you. I’ll protect Kagome.” Inuyasha growled. Though he clearly wasn’t in a fighting stance, Sango knew better to let her guard down. 

“Sango can you please start from the beginning.” Kagome wasn’t a fan of intense airs, and the questions she had postponed before were about to pour out of her. 

Sango looked at her friend, while she didn’t want to explain herself in the likes of a half-demon and Miroku whom she now was revolted by she gave in. 

“Okay.” She inhaled, taking the empty seat and facing Kagome. “By now I assume that you know demons exist because of the half breed behind me.” Inuyasha snarled and Sango heard Miroku calm him down. “I come from a long line of demon slayers. The elitist clan of them in Japan. Well of course as times change and demons get more accustomed to the human life they blend in. We are now bounty hunters in more tamer terms. Or EBH, elite bounty hunters meaning we only go after very  _ special  _ bounties. Demons.” 

“So you were at the masquerade for Muso. All those agents that floored in after you left- you know they weren’t able to obtain him right?” Miroku added in. 

“I was told.” Sango thin lipped out. 

“So who’s Muso?” Kagome asked. 

“He’s our target. He’s supposedly works with the demon that the FDI has been hunting for over twenty years. We were called in about ten years ago and have been working with them ever since.” Sango added. 

“FDI?” Kagome asked. 

“Pretty sure Miroku can answer that.” Sango cut her eyes to him. He looked surprised, but instead of feigning any knowledge- which he knew Inuyasha was going to bark at him for even more he complied. 

“Federal Demon Institution,” he clasped his hands together. “We investigate demons but just the nasty ones. The ones that really cause havoc and can’t live by human rules. If what Sango implies is true, the demon she speaks of is Naraku. He’s been the only demon we have yet to apprehend. I’ve just got on the case a few years ago. So did Inuyasha.” 

Sango’s eyes widened when she realized that Inuyasha was a part of the FDI. 

“Keh. What does it have to do with Kagome- and this.” Inuyasha held up her anklet. 

Sango sighed. “When I was seven and in the middle of training I was pulled aside by some elders. We were in a room with Ms. Higurashi-san and their shinshoku… he presented my father with a scroll and asked that we protect Kagome. She has as you seen has very powerful abilities and while in any other day and age she would let her powers free, in this one she's being hunted.”

Sango looked to Kagome who’s eyes were downcast. 

“The scroll said that a powerful demon was in resurrection but he needed some sort of jewel and a Miko. One of original raw power. When Kagome was born she was a beacon of that and it’s why she has had her power concealed. We believe Naraku is this demon. As well he may have this jewel already. What he doesn’t have is Kagome, and without her he cannot be fully resurrected. Though even while not at full power he is disgustingly powerful, with too many allies. We’ve kept that anklet on Kagome so she wouldn’t set off the beacon that you so carelessly let out. She’s in danger now because of you.” Sango looked straight at Inuyasha. 

Him and Miroku both had confusion written on their faces. Both looking between the girls and the anklet. 

“Neither of us never heard of such information. It’s not in his file that he’s looking for a Miko,” Miroku began. 

“Of course not! We are in America, this information was apprehended years ago by one of his low level handlers. We kept the information to ourselves because we didn’t want  _ anyone  _ to attempt to find her or use her. Kagome is incredibly gifted. Now she has to be protected even more because whatever demon didn’t get purified- and I am confused on how the likes of  _ you  _ are still here. Though besides that the demons are going to yell out about Kagome now and I have to take-”

Sango was cut off by a sniffle. All eyes were turned to Kagome, and everyone saw the streaks of tears fall down. 

Inuyasha wanted to jump up and grab her but before he could even move she stood. 

“Kagome what’s?” Sango looked up at her. 

“Are you. Are you even my friend?” She wiped the tears from her face to stare down at the hunter. 

“Of course, why would you?”

“Or am I just another paycheck for you?” Kagome let out a depressing sigh. “Now it looks like I’m in witness protection too?” She laughed, but everyone knew it wasn’t real. 

She walked up to Inuyasha, who just about moved to grab her, to hold her, he could smell the waves of anger, sadness, confusion coming off her. She was unsteady, and he just wanted to give her something stable to lean on. It caught him off guard, but he would think later on his feelings. First he wanted to get Kagome to settle down. 

As tears kept falling down her face, she retrieved the anklet and walked back into her room. 

The door slammed, and the three people in her living room all looked at each other. 

Miroku took a long sip of tea. 

Sango’s head hanged low. 

Inuyasha wanted to hit something. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought Sango’s character would’ve been slightly ooc then I realized the first time she met Inuyasha she wanted to kill him so I think it’s fine as is.
> 
> I also posted this from my iPad instead of my laptop, so if there’s anything wrong, I’ll fix it later when I’m not at work. 
> 
> I’ll go do my actual job now.


	5. 5.

The three of them sat for a few minutes. Inuyasha could tell that Sango was having an internal battle with herself. If she hadn't threatened to kill him as their first greeting he would have felt bad for the girl. His feelings were more for someone else though. He turned to his partner. Miroku had finished the cup of tea and knowing his friend he could tell Miroku was wondering if he should get some more tea and find some food. Inuyasha stood up. 

“Yes. I do think it’s time for you two to leave.” Sango stood up with him. 

Inuyasha looked at her dumbstruck across his face. “I ain't going nowhere.” 

“You must! You’ve done enough.”

“No. _You’ve_ done enough. Let me correct you there because I’ve done nothing but tell her the truth. You lied to her all her life.” Inuyasha spat. 

“She would've been fine if you didn't take her anklet off!” Sango shouted. 

“She would've been fine if she was told the truth. Look I don't know what part of town you're from but telling someone to never do something won’t last ever. Telling them why they shouldn't do something is completely different.” 

“You don't know what you're talking about. You're just a stupid half-demon.” Sango's hands turned into fist. 

“Tch. A stupid half-demon wouldn't have someone in hiding _without_ letting them know who they are. Kagome probably doesn't even know who she is anymore and that's all your fault. You failed her. Not me.” Inuyasha threw the blanket on the couch. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To Kagome where else?” Inuyasha continued down the hall. 

“Sango maybe we should-” Miroku tried.

“Shut up! Leave me alone.” She snapped. 

Inuyasha ignored her. He stopped at the door. He really should go home, he needed to report the new information to the captain. But he couldn't get himself to leave, not just yet. He placed a hand on the doorknob and turned. It was locked. “Tch.” 

With a bit more force he opened the door and silently told himself to get her a new lock. He saw her digital clock first. The red numbers showing it was half-past one in the morning. His eyes panned over to Kagome. She had her back turned to him, but he could tell she was awake, he could smell her tears. 

“Go away.” She murmured. 

“Keh.” Inuyasha closed the door. 

He paused for a second not knowing where to go. Then he saw her again, it was like she curled herself in a ball. She laid under a thick cover, which made sense with the winter season speeding in. After a split-second decision he crawled into the empty side. 

“I don't think...” 

“I’m not here for that. You just learned a lot. You don't need to be alone.” Inuyasha tried his best. 

A few moments passed with Kagome not saying anything. He wanted to pull the raven-haired girl close to him for comfort, but he didn't want it to seem like anything else. He took in the fact that she changed back into a tank top. She had a tattoo of a single arrow going up the left side of her back. He’d ask her what it meant later. Instead, he inconspicuously inhaled her scent. 

The bed creaked as Kagome turned around. She looked at him, though she couldn't see him as well as he could see her in the dark. With each lightning strike, she could see his ears wiggle at the sound and it almost made her smile, until she remembered the night's events. 

“Does this mean that my mom knew the whole time?” She whispered. 

“I think so.” 

Kagome sniffled. Inuyasha could see her eyes well, threatening to spill over her already tear-stained cheeks. He wanted her to smile so bad and to stop crying. He hated the smell. 

“Thank you.” 

“I didn't do anything Kagome.”

“No.” She sniffled. “You told me the truth. Thank you.” When she blinked the tears ran down. Without a second thought, Inuyasha pulled her closer. She cried into his chest, and all he could think was to run his hand through her strands of hair. “This isn't fair,” she continued to cry. “Is Sango even my friend? I’ve known her for over ten years!” 

“I think she is. I think she and her elders went about this wrong Kagome. There's no need to cry.” 

“Everyone lied to me, kept lying to me. All because of how I was born? None of this makes sense,” 

“We will make it make sense. Just breathe Kagome and calm down. Please stop crying, you’re too pretty to cry.” 

Kagome shifted to look at Inuyasha. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the shadow of a smile on her face. 

“I must look like a complete fool right now.” She mumbled looking back towards his chest. “But still, thank you.” 

“Let’s get some sleep.” 

Kagome nodded and snuggled up comfortably against him. Though it took her thirty minutes, Inuyasha felt her breathing slow as she slept. With a sigh and a not-so-discreet sniff to her hair, he laid there. Kagome wrapped in his arms, as he stared out the window. 

If what Sango said is true he did put Kagome in danger. He’ll make sure to never leave her side too. He will protect her. It took another hour for Inuyasha to go to sleep. 

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the stirring of Kagome. He didn’t get much sleep, his brain clouded with thoughts of Kagome and the possibility of her being in immediate danger. He knew he’d have to report all this information today because the sooner the better, but he didn’t know if he should take Kagome or leave her with Sango for a few hours because he _will_ be back. 

More stirring came from Kagome. He looked down at the sleeping beauty. For the few hours she slept she’d cling to Inuyasha as if he was going to leave at any moment. He didn’t mind at all, and he was never one for being a cuddler. He didn’t know what the woman was doing to him.

Her nose flared every few minutes which made him grin, but her brow was furrowed. 

The hand that was wrapped around began to touch his bare chest questioningly. It grazed across his pecks, then down to his abs. At this point, Inuyasha could tell she was definitely waking up. The hand found a trail of fine hair and still moved down to the beginning of the basketball shorts he dawned. 

Kagome shot up. 

“Morning beautiful.” Inuyasha grinned. 

Her face was red, as she looked down at the half-demon. 

Since she was under the covers Inuyasha didn’t know that she took off the sweat pants that she wore the night before. Now sitting back on her knees he had a great view of her clad in black lace with her white tank top that was gracious in giving him a nip slip. 

“Oh my god!” Kagome shouted wrapping the blanket around her. “I thought this was a dream. It’s really not a dream is it?” 

“I hope not. I’d hate to see you go.” 

“Stop that.” 

“Stop what.” 

“Stop making me feel all gooey,” 

“Can I taste this gooey?” 

He smirked when her arousal hit his nose, mixed with the smell of coffee. Someone else in her apartment was up and he didn’t care. 

“I- there’s them-,” 

“I bet it’ll be very quick,” he smirked. 

“Oh really?” Kagome flared to the challenge, just as there were two knocks to the door. 

Groaning, Inuyasha rolled to his side. “This will continue after our date.” 

“Date?” Kagome slid off to her side of the bed to put on the sweatpants that were pooled on her floor. 

“Yeah. We are going on a date,” 

“Since when?” Kagome stood. Taking her hair down just to put it back up. 

Inuyasha stared at the action. So simple, and yet it had him completely captivated. It wasn’t sitting right with him at all. There were too many reasons why everything felt so right but will end up wrong if he didn’t get a grip on things. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome brought him out of the trance. 

“Yeah?” He didn’t even know she was by the door. 

“You might want to fix _that_ ,” she smirked will expertly slipping out the room so whoever was on the other side didn’t see his semi-hard on. _He_ didn’t even know when that happened. 

The door closed and he sat up. He tried to analyze Kagome. He met her, though he knew she was intoxicated he couldn’t help but he intoxicated himself by her smell. At that moment she was enchanting, and he didn’t even know what she looked like. A minx behind a mask and he thought just maybe if he fucked her they could go parting ways, but they parted ways too soon and for a week he felt estranged to find her. 

Then he did. 

While he was confused about her new hair color, he didn’t mind it at all. Seeing her run her profession so confidently made everything in his body shake to be just by her. He didn’t understand it one bit. The strong feeling he got from being around her, smelling her, wanting to see her smile, and to cuddle with her? While he felt those feelings before it definitely wasn’t this strong or so app. Maybe it was because of her resemblance? No. 

“My friend, the lovely ladies out there are cooking for us.” Miroku walked into the room. “You look sick.” 

“Keh.” Inuyasha turned to look at his friend. “You look beaten up.” 

“My love refused to share her most comfortable mattress with me. I was stuck on the couch, those actions will not be forgiven so easily. There’s a sore in my neck. But you look as if you have seen a ghost.”

“Just thinking, ain’t nothing too serious. I wish I had some more clothes.” 

“Oh yes, the lovely Kagome told me to bring your dried clothes. I seem to have forgotten.” Miroku turned around and came back shortly after with a basket of clothes. “What ails you, my friend?”

“Work.” Inuyasha gruffed our pulling out his shirt. 

“Yes. Feelings can be quite stiff, I do hope you iron this one out, my friend.”

“Feelings? I said work.”

“I’ve said a long time ago you cannot lie to me, why do you insist on trying?”

Inuyasha mumbled something curse words as he got up and left the room. He was treated by a very pleasant looking Kagome and a very upset Sango. There was a plate of scrambled eggs on the table, a few pieces of buttered toast and bacon sizzling on a pan. 

“I didn’t know how you like your coffee so I didn’t touch it.” Kagome passed him but pointed to a mug on the counter. “Sango be nice.” 

“You should be packing Kagome. We shouldn’t be here.” 

“Why not?” Inuyasha asked as he casually picked up the mug. He wasn’t a fan of coffee at all, it made his demon sense feel weird. But for Kagome he would stomach it this time, and telling her later he was a tea person. 

“Because Naraku must have his people swarming the building now mushed needs to pack and go. We need to get her a safe house, re strategies and pick a new location for her.” Sango stared at Kagome who was absolutely fuming. 

“No.” 

“I’m not taking any advice from a half-demon.” 

“And I’m not going to let you get Kagome killed. 

“My, what a way to start a morning.” Miroku joined the conversation, picking up his coffee cup. After a sip, “Though he is right Sango. You leave with Kagome now in haste, you’ll get her killed.”

“I won’t! I can protect her!” Sango fumed. 

“You’re upset and thinking irrationally. First, I’m the only one capable of protecting Kagome and I will.” Inuyasha walked over to Kagome while keeping straight eye contact with Sango. He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. “Calm down.” He whispered. Kagome’s cheeks reddened. “Secondly. Think about what you said. If Naraku has his people swarming this building then you’ll be putting a target on Kagome’s back when they see her leaving with a demon slayer and two FDI agents and a whole bunch of bags. If anything Kagome should put on her work clothes and begin her workday as if nothing happened. Her concealment is back on, and as long as she keeps it hidden she’s just another tenant of this building.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Miroku agreed. “We can’t all leave with her either. Make it look as normal as possible. Inuyasha and I need to go report all this new information anyways. We will leave first.”

“What?” Sango and Inuyasha said in unison before glaring at each other. 

“Sango can stay and leave with Kagome while Kagome carries out her daily routines, Inuyasha and I will travel to HQ and do some paperwork.”

“Okay. I’ll have to report my own findings anyways. I still don’t like the idea about Kagome staying here but what you say makes sense. I’ll just move back in with her, for closer protection.”

“You won’t.” Kagome whipped her head to Sango. 

“I will it’s for your safety.”

“You won’t because I need a hiatus from you,” Kagome said clearly angry. 

“Kagome why are you acting like this? I’m just trying to protect you!”

“This whole time you were talking to them about me! Just showing me more I’m just a paycheck for you. If you so desperately need to watch over me you can from afar. But right now I don’t want to be around you. I don’t want to talk to you I-,” Kagome was cut off by the blaring sound from her apartment's fire alarm. Everyone had turned their attention away from the sizzling bacon on the stove. The four of them quickly jumped to action to disarm the alarm and get the charged bits off the stove. 

Everyone was silent afterward. Grabbing a plate of what was left of the breakfast and eating in the thick silence. Once done Kagome bid everyone farewell as she went to change for her workday. 

* * *

Kagome stared at Shiori as they waited for the last buyer to come pick up her painting of an empty village. Shiori was humming to herself why tapping away on her phone. Kagome couldn’t help but use the new information she got to look over Shiori. 

The girl had rather tan skin, but her hair was just as silver as Inuyasha’s but with a bluish tint. Her eyes were a bright purple, that Kagome before thought were expensive contacts but now she knew different. 

“Higurashi-San. You’re staring.” Shiori broke the silence without even looking at Kagome. 

“I, I’m sorry. I just learned about some things yesterday. Mind if I ask, are you a demon?” 

Shiori’s eyes flew up to meet Kagome’s. They were sad. “Does this mean you won’t work with me anymore?” Shiori asked. 

“What? No. I just found out about demons and sort. My wording is all wrong and not professional. I'm sorry. I was just wondering. Why would you say that?”

Shiori pocketed her phone with a sigh. “I am a demon. A bat hanyō. You’re the only human to accept my application. I thought it was because you didn’t mind working with demons, and then I found out you were so oblivious to the fact that I was one. You treated me so normally and naturally. I just couldn’t tell you..” Shiori bowed her head. 

“I’m so sorry, you were not able to find work. You’re so gifted! I’m not opposed to working with you any less either. As I said I just found out about all of the demons and yeah. So I was just curious. We can still move forward with this if you want to, though I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Really?” Shiori threw herself into Kagome. “Thank you Higurashi-San. I won’t let you down.” 

Kagome grinned widely. “You never did.” Returning the hug. 

“So was it Yoshioka-Sama? I saw him at my showing. I was surprised. I also sought him out and he was definitely all over you Higurashi-San. I was even more surprised because he’s a dog hanyō they don’t submit easily.”

“Sama? Surprised? Submit? Why is he more praised than me, why were you surprised, what do you mean submit?” 

“Oh, you’re definitely new to our world. I’ll explain.”

Kagome sat in awe as Shiori gave her a crash course on Inuyasha. He was a half dog-demon, but his father was a great demon of the western lands. Feared by most, even till the present day while he is dead. There wasn’t much Shiori could tell her about his personal life, but she knew that he was a high ranking detective for the FDI, which was run by his elder brother who was a full demon. Shiori then explained how Inuyasha helped her mother years ago, but she didn't remember much of it and that was why he was as formal with him as with Kagome. Though when it came to Shiori trying to explain what she meant about Inuyasha submitting Kagome refused to hear any more of it. 

When the buyer of the painting came by the pair went separate ways. Leaving KAgome to walk around aimlessly through the busy streets. 

The weather was getting colder now, as it was getting closer to winter. She did wear her anklet again, but this time she made extra precautions to keep it covered. She didn't want any demons to see it now and got herself suddenly kidnapped off the streets. She tried her best to keep her nerves down and pretend like it was another ordinary day but she couldn't. She wasn't ordinary anymore. 

Kagome gave herself a mental note to call her mother or brother. Someone that can help it all make more sense. What better would be her own family that knew what was going on the whole time? 

She found herself sitting on a bench deep into thought. One wrong move and what will happen? What would become of her? Who should she trust? The demon who told her the truth or the demon-slayer who she knew all her life? Then again she felt like she really didn't know Sango for that moment. 

“Smile more gorgeous.” Kagome looked up at the passerby. He kept walking, and she shook her head. One thing she shouldn't do is let her guard down in public. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So boom. I live in the U.S and they are being complete adfjd about this virus so I have been stressed as heck these last few days so due to my incompetent posting here's a double upload.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome speaks to her mom.  
> Oh. Phone sex?  
> Wait, not with her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave names to both of Kagome's parents.  
> Ashai being her mom  
> Itaru being her dad  
> The italics, in the beginning, signify the fact that she is talking on the phone. However, the Italics also show the flashback portion of her mom's explanation. If you get confused please comment so I can fix that.  
> Enjoy.

It’s been a week since Kagome found out about her new life. She’s seen Inuyasha exactly twice. Once when she came back home the same day. It was short, they exchanged numbers and he said that he will be in contact. The second time was two days after, she was walking around with one of her clients and bumped into him. He was with another man other than Miroku, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before proceeding with ‘work’. She hadn't heard from him since then. 

She tried not to think about it. He made up for his lack of appearances with nightly phone calls. It would sometimes be the whole night or ten minutes. 

Kagome hasn't heard from Sango either, but it was because she was put on hiatus, so she would have to reach out first. She knew that Sango was watching her though, and she was almost ready to talk to her again, but that was because she was lonely. 

With a sigh, Kagome looked at her computer screen. She had sent an email out to her brother and was waiting for him to respond. She already talked to him about what she had found out. It brought her comfort that her brother wasn’t totally in the loop, not about her at least. Though he did know the existence of demons. She held off talking to her mom. Not knowing what emotions would arise when she confronted the person who basically orchestrated the fiasco with her life. 

Her phone vibrated, it was a text from one of her client's canceling their meetup. When a grown Kagome slouched down farther into her chair. She was looking forward to getting out of her apartment. Over the days she cleaned, meal prep, went through a few books and movies to take off the edge. None of them worked. 

Her phone buzzed again, this time an incoming call from Inuyasha. She greedily answered. 

“Hey.” She stood from the table and headed to her room. It was still early afternoon, and with her only meeting for the day canceled maybe she would get Inuyasha to come over and take the edge off for her. 

“ _ Hey. What you up to? _ ” He asked. It sounded like he was home, there weren’t any obnoxiously loud sounds that hinted he was at the office like he usually was when he called. 

“Nothing. A client canceled so my whole day is free. But I’ll be spending it alone holed up in this apartment,” she answered, sitting herself down on the bed. “You?”

“ _ Finalizing up a lot of paperwork finally. Everything should be done by the end of the week meaning, we finally can go on that date I told you about. _ ” 

Kagome’s heart skipped a beat as she smiled. “Where are we going?” 

“ _ I remember you vaguely saying something about Italian. I know a place. I’ll pick you up around seven on Friday. I’ve already made reservations. _ ” Kagome heard the sound of a paper shredder being used. 

“Oh,” she draped out. “That works fine. What should I wear?” Her eyes racked up to her closed closet door. She did have clothes but would rather not overdo it to a casual place. 

“ _ Whatever you look the best in _ .” There was a pause as Kagome looked to her side table, trying to figure out how she was going to play this out. “ _ Kagome _ ?”

“Sorry. I was just realizing that I don’t think a two-piece lace set is something I should walk outside in,” she purred suggestively. 

“ _ Wear it under. Though I hope you don’t care for it when I rip it off. care too much for it when I rip it off. _ ” He let out a low growl. 

Kagome took the opportunity to quickly pull out and reach into her dresser for her shorter vibrator and then leaned back into her bed. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t wear anything underneath at all,” 

“ _ Kagome _ ,” Inuyasha groaned. “ _ You got me feeling like a teenage boy, quit that. _ ” Kagome took the time to turn on the vibrator. Place it right on top of her clit and did everything she could to hold back the gasp even though she knew Inuyasha would pick up both sounds. 

“Maybe that was the point,” she breathed. “Maybe I’ll wear a little dress with no panties and sit right next to you.” 

“ _ Kagome _ ,” 

“And maybe I’ll drop my silverware and you being the gentleman you are will reach down to pick it up.” Kagome circled the toy around her clit and slightly bucked her hips up to it. 

“ _ Shit. Kagome,” _

“And on your way up I’ll grab your hand just so you can graze my wetness. In the restaurant too.” 

“ _ Kagome if you don’t shut up right now _ .”

Kagome let out a moan as she increased the speed on the vibrator. She felt herself dripping at her thoughts and hearing the change in Inuyasha's voices. If only she had a third hand. Inuyasha went silent. She let her fantasy play out in her head some more.

“ _Kagome_ _what are you doing?_ ” Inuyasha let out an unsteady breath. 

Kagome smirked, “Me.” 

She heard him growl, and then a slam of a door, followed by a very loud zipper being undone. 

“ _ Fuck. Fucking fuck Kagome _ .  _ How did you manage to get me this hard through the fucking phone.”  _

“I’m not sure but I wish it wasn’t through the phone. I wish it was your tongue and not this vibrator. Your fingers instead of mine..” Kagome placed her phone on speaker just to make the last part true. 

Inuyasha grunted. “ _ Yeah. Your pretty little mouth on my dick, your hands replacing mine. Kagome.”  _

Kagome quickly inserted two fingers and placed the vibrator directly on her clit knowing she would cum in seconds. “Inu- Yasha,” 

“Cum Kagome. On your hands, and ride out your orgasm just like you did on my fingers. 

She did just that. 

Instead of waiting for him, Kagome hung up the phone, and quickly pulled up the camera. She took a picture of her two fingers, still slick with herself and sent it to him. 

**_You caused this mess._ **

He saw him typing. 

Placing the camera right in front of her, between her legs she took another one of her soaked panties and sent it. 

**_You made this mess too._ **

Inuyasha replied instantly.

**_I can’t wait to fuck the shit out of you._ **

It was followed by a video. Kagome grinned and placed her phone down. While it felt better than still didn’t relieve the edge off her the way she thought it would. She went to clean herself up. 

She ended up in her living room with a bowl of popcorn and juice flicking through movies on her television. 

The following day Kagome made her way downtown. Part of the reasoning was to get out of the apartment, this time on alert, and another part was to look at new art. She tried to stay upbeat in the area to see what potential consumers were interested in. Clad in sweatpants, her old college tee, and some white sneakers, she thought she blended in easily with the rest of the crowd. It took up the better part of her day. 

On her way home, she stopped for groceries and picked up anything that she thought would keep her mind off Inuyasha, herself, Sango. She realized that was what she was doing as of late, and she didn't know why. She didn't think she was running away from her new life but maybe trying to revert back to her old life and continue to be out of harm's way. 

When she got back to her apartment, she planned on putting things away and listen to music while doing so yet the moment she unlocked her computer there was an incoming Skype call from her mother. 

“ _ Ah, Kagome for a second I thought you weren’t going to answer _ .” Kagome didn’t think she was going to answer either. She settled herself down into the chair. 

“Hey mom,” Kagome huffed out. 

“ _ You look younger than Sōta dressed like that. _ ” Her mom smiled. Kagome saw that it was early morning the way the house was still dark. 

“How is Sōta? I’ve been waiting for him to email me back,”

“ _ He’s fine. He left early this morning to meditate. I think you will hear from him later on today _ .” 

“Oh, that makes sense actually. How are you, mom?” Kagome looked over the woman. Her mother’s hair had grown out a bit, and she was usually good about keeping it short and out the way. There were slight bags under her eyes, and maybe Kagome’s eyes were playing tricks on her but she thought her mom's hands were shaking around the teacup they were holding. 

“ _ I’ve been a little on edge. I guess it’s because I have to talk to you. Sōta came to me with some questions that I was concerned about. Then I got a call from Sango. _ ” She took a sip from the cup. 

“Oh, yeah,” Kagome tried her best to not look upset. “I guess you should get to the point and start from the beginning.”

“ _ Kagome I didn't want this life to be yours. I wanted you to be normal, and you were! The moment you said you were going to America and not be a priestess I thought that succeeded and all you had to do was the one thing I asked of you. _ ” She let out a small sigh. “ _ I mean I would have welcomed a grandchild before all this. _ ”

“Mom, I said from the beginning,” 

“ _ Very well. _ ” 

* * *

_ “This started when I met your father. I didn't know what I was getting myself into, and even then I know now, I would have done it all over again. Maybe a little differently.”  _

_ Ashai finally made it to the parking lot. After spending the early morning at the dog park with Norio she was ready to shower and take a nap before working on her final senior project.  _

_ “I always told you the story of how I met your father? With Norio right?”  _

_ She hadn’t thought to put the leash on Norio. During their usual early mornings to the park, they were the only ones ever there. So when the large dog took off towards the snapping of a twig, all Ashai could do was shout after him and run too. She had thought that it was the wrong thing to do, she could be running to an axe murderer hiding a body. Then again, she wouldn't want an axe murderer killing her dog either.  _

_ Still following after her dog, she made it to an opening. Timid, she peered around to hear laughing, then seeing Norio playing with a too good to be true handsome man. _

_ “He said, your dog is something miss. I tried to get Norio away from him but the dog just loved human company. We exchanged pleasantries, and I apologized for his traditional robes getting all dirty. I even offered to pay to have them clean. He told me I can compensate him with our company every morning. I did. The next month he asked me on a date. _

_ I told you that our love was everything beautiful. Straight out a book but it wasn't. I fell in love with your father, and I was sure he fell in love with me too. The first time I said it though, and it was an accident he paled. I cried to him. We were dating for a little over a year and I didn't want to have messed up our relationship. He didn't talk to me for two months. I was so heartbroken. I was so sick too. I thought it was the symptoms of heartbreak and I fainted on the train one day and woke up in the hospital. My fainting spell was because of you.”  _

_ Ashai looked at the sonogram picture. She couldn't believe it. They had sex one time, and he used a condom.  _

_ She stared at the picture, and then her flat stomach. She was unsure of what to do.  _

_ “I told you that we got married and then had you. But no, you were a surprise. For a month I sat on it, because I was hurt still, and confused. I had another month to go until I graduate so I waited until after that to go tell your father. He didn't have to be with me, but he had to be in your life. To my surprise, he was there, at my graduation.” _

_ Ashai clapped with the rest of her graduating class. Shortly after she went and looked for her father. It was easy spotting him because he stood at that time tall, and a bouquet of flowers and a large balloon. She did her best to not run up to him excited, but she couldn't help feeling like a little girl all over again with her big accomplishment. They hugged and right when she pulled away she saw him standing a little ways behind them also holding a bouquet of her favorite flowers. She looked between her dad and him and he approved to let her go talk to him.  _

_ Itaru stood frozen when Ashai walked up to him. He had a range of feelings going throughout him. He didn't even think he should be there, but seeing the way she lit up when she ran to her father made it all worth it for him.  _

_ ‘Ashai, congratulations.’ He stuck out the bouquet. She nodded and grabbed them. Their hands brushed together and he was going to do his best to forget about it but he felt just the faintest pure power of a Miko. Ashai wasn’t a priestess and he knew this.  _

_ ‘Thank you.’ Ashai looked down at her feet.  _

_ Itaru shook off the thought of overthinking it. He was stressed because he was a priest, not because she was a priestess. He over thought it.  _

_ ‘I know you probably don't want me here. I just. I said I was going to be here, and I wanted to keep that promise to you.’ It wasn't all that he wanted to say. But he knew it was for the best that he left it there. ‘I’ll be going now.’  _

_ ‘No, wait.’ Ashai grabbed at his arm. He again felt just the power, and it was stronger with the direct contact.  _

_ ‘Ashai, I don't think-’ _

_ ‘Itaru, I-’ Without thinking Ashai lowered her hand to his and guided it to her stomach. She wasn’t super swollen but she had a small bump that was easily hidden under her robes. She placed his hand flat against it.  _

_ Itaru’s eyes went wide as he felt the strong waves of Miko power. Dangerously strong, and so pure. He looked up to Ashai and saw her eyes gloss over.  _

_ ‘Ashai what did you do?’ He asked, concerned. He heard of people attempting to become priestesses through other ways if they weren't born with the gift. He never thought Ashai would do such a thing, and just to be with him no less.  _

_ ‘What?’ Ashai looked confused. She sniffled, ‘I didn't really do anything. Well, I guess I did some stuff but like it wasn't just me.’ She mumbled.  _

_ ‘Then who did this to you? Why would you do this to yourself?’ Itaru took his hand back. He would find a way to reverse this.  _

_ ‘You.’ Ashai looked upset. ‘You did this to me, and then you left me.’ She growled out.  _

_ ‘I didn't give you the powers of a Miko.’ Itaru looked taken aback by the sudden change in her mood.  _

_ ‘What? I don’t have Miko power Itaru. I’m pregnant.’ _

_ Itaru’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘Pregnant?’ He wanted to believe she was lying. Or if she wasn't lying and she was pregnant, that the baby wasn't his. He knew this was both a life. Ashai never lied to him. That and he felt the strong wave of power. It had to have only come from his bloodline. He dropped to his knees. ‘I’m so sorry Ashai. I’m so so so sorry Ashai.’  _

_ ‘It’s okay. We will figure it out.’ She cried with him. Ashai didn't know at the time he was apologizing for many other things too.  _

_ “Instead of going to my favorite restaurant with some friends as I wanted. Your father told me and your grandpa to follow him. He led us to his shrine. His parents greeted us, and we all went inside the main building. He pulled me aside into a room so we could have some more privacy. He apologized some more and cried a lot. At that time I was confused and really wanted to figure out how we were going to go about raising a child together. He confessed that he loved me and that the reason he never said it back was because he didn't want to bring me into the world he lived in. He said he knew he loved me since Norio ran up to him. He said his strong feelings for me were the reason he disappeared because he could put me in danger and I was so confused because at the time I didn't know demons and such existed.  _

_ He fell to his knees again and did this weird freaky laugh. He said I thought you would think I was unpure because we had sex. I’m a priest and priests aren't supposed to give themselves up. But I did to you because it felt so natural and I couldn't think of any reason not to. He asked to see my stomach so I undressed for him. He cried some more, and when he reached out and touched my stomach the craziest thing happened. You connected your powers with his and there was this whiplash throughout the whole shrine. He laughed and said she’s very strong. I got upset and was shouting she because I was very sure you were a boy. He told me he knew you were a girl because of how feathery your powers were or something, I didn't believe it.  _

_ We left the room a few moments after that and both of our parents were standing right there. My father looked like a kid in trouble, his mom looked excited and his dad was very angry. His dad was the priest before him. Your grandfather spilled the news about my pregnancy. _

_ The first thing he said was that your father had to make me an honest woman before anyone found out that he had sex. Your father said that was his first plan, I was confused because we haven't talked about this. Then we were taken to a sitting room and we- your grandfather and I were told about demons. I at first thought these people were hysterical but it was nothing for them to show me proof. Your grandfather understood right away and even asked to be trained to help keep us safe. That’s why he always walked around purifying anything with those slips when you were younger. Then we were told about Naraku. I cried for days, and I even thought I hated your father for even leaving the shrine in the first place and meeting me. I couldn't imagine living my life with my baby in danger, however, I had to. So I sucked it up. When your powers became too strong they made me wear the same anklet you wear to conceal them. When you were born you were given it.  _

_ It was my choice to raise you like this. Your father wanted to raise you fully as a priestess, have you followed all the Higurashi rules and such but I couldn't do that to you. I wanted to give you a normal life that I could while living on the shrine and I really thought I did up until a week ago. _

_ A few years later I was pregnant again.  _ Souta  _ wasn’t as strong as you and your father begged me to let him take over the shrine. I couldn't do that, I felt as if it would be unfair to you. So I said we would give Souta a choice. I didn't think Souta would choose to follow his father's footsteps. I was very scared for my boy, but your father told me that the real threat was you. He said that the demons were at bay and I had nothing to worry about. I only ever realized he was lying when he passed away.  _

_ Kagome your father did not die in a car accident on a business trip. His body wasn't viewable because of a fire either. Like his father, and mother, and like grandad, they all died fighting demons. Demons that wanted to know where you were. I only learned about this until after the passing of your grandad. With me running the shrine now I went through all the archives. I’ve learned so much more and I resent everyone for not better preparing me for this. I have Sōta going through the archives now so that this doesn't happen to him either.  _

_ I’m sorry for lying to you Kagome. I'll give you the answers to anything that you want. From here on out I will tell you nothing but the truth. Please forgive me.  _

* * *

Kagome was crying. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't sign up for online classes and now all my classes are online.  
> +14 angry.


	7. 7.

After doing nothing but sobbing for the next hour, Kagome did finally ask her mother anything that she could think of. Her mother kept to her word and told her the answers she was looking for, even if they contributed to Kagome's tears. 

The following day, she cleaned the entirety of her apartment. Even once it was spotless, she cleaned it again. She cooked enough food to last her a week, and meal prepped food for next week. She even planned multiple meetings with all her clients just to keep her schedule busy. 

Inuyasha hasn't called her. He did send a text saying there was a slight change in plans, and that instead of picking her up he will send a driver. Kagome liked that idea. She never had someone pick her up to go somewhere fancy- aside Sango’s undercover mission. 

With a better handle on things, Kagome easily slipped back into her routine. Acting like nothing ever happened, but this time she was awaiting boxes from her mother. The older woman was sending books and scrolls about Kagome's spiritual capabilities and her family tree. Even though Kagome knew she would not be able to practice any of it, she appreciated knowing that she would have the knowledge to keep learning more about herself. 

Oftentimes while she was out, Kagome found herself spacing out. No matter what she did to  _ feel  _ herself. Applying makeup, doing her hair. Every time she saw her reflection, her hands, _ anything _ that looked unordinary she thought of herself. Her new life, her unordinary. 

Was it slowly taking a toll on her? It might have. If it wasn't for the food she made during her burst of energy would she eat? She didn't know. Had she not had bills to pay, would she be meeting clients? She didn't have an answer. 

She fiddled with the pencil then drew lazy lines across the top of her page. Again she had finished the tedious part of her job rather early, and at the moment missed the mountains of work she used to have. She would much rather be running around the city, instead of staring at the walls of her apartment. She thought about googling her powers, she thought about going to the library, but she didn't think any of that was the smartest thing for her to do in her situation. So she didn't. 

Bringing herself a sense of normally she drew a bath, soaked and hoped for the best. 

Which didn’t help either. 

Kagome was stuck in her head.

* * *

Wednesday came. The first of the boxes won't arrive till Saturday, and that was express shipping. She didn’t want to be in the house. Not alone at least, and she still wasn’t talking to Sango. She wanted to give herself a few more days of breathing before confronting Sango. 

  
  


Kagome went to her favorite place for peace. It was a trail, but there was a path that broke off into a clearing surrounded by trees. She found the place with an ex-boyfriend. They took the trail with his dog and very hallmark like the dog broke off the leash and ran into the clearing. She thought it would be the perfect place for a proposal, in the spring where the monarch butterflies decided to pass through. 

That never happened. 

Kagome laughed outwardly recalling the memory with her ex. He moved to Europe, he said they would continue their relationship but she knew that was a lie. They broke up, and while she was sad he took the dog, she was happy that he left the small space of serenity. 

She stayed there for a while. Pretending that the breeze was taking away her new life and replacing it with the one she had before. Remembering that if she never agreed to attend the party with Sango, she would still be ignorant of the life around her. 

Everything happens for a reason. 

She was laying down on the soft grass and didn't even realize that she had done so. She felt stupid. It wasn’t smart of her to go out by herself, to a trail and into a vacant piece of land by herself. Especially if now there was someone or something after her. She had to be smarter. So she picked herself up and went home. 

* * *

Thursday was a blur for Kagome. She looked at applications from possible new clients. She never liked working with more than five people at once, but drowning herself in work felt like the proper thing to do at the moment. 

She scouted through numerous emails and looked over hundreds of art. While she was her own boss and licensed LLC, she could pick anyone, she liked to work with people whose art she deeply liked. It always made her want to achieve everything possible for them. 

She tried to contact Inuyasha. To see their plans for tomorrow. She had many different emotions regarding him. She knows he declared to protect her, and haven't seen him since. Aside from their interesting phone call, he hasn't answered her since. He has been replying though. Maybe it was because he was working behind the scenes. She thought about him having secret bodyguards for her, but she was somewhat observational and she hadn't seen the same faces around her at all. 

Kagome wasn't one to beg and she didn't want to sound needy. She couldn't deny her strong attraction and pull to the  hanyō. It was unreal, stronger than anyone she had hooked up with or the few relationships that she’s had. So she was hoping that she would get to see him, especially now that she wasn’t talking to Sango, so she was down a bit. She felt lonely, and his simple texts weren’t doing it for her. 

In his last text, he told her he would talk to her later. She frowned. 

It was late in the afternoon. She sat on her couch, with a bowl of popcorn browsing through Hulu hoping to find something appealing. She wore nothing but a thrifted oversized tee and had her hair pulled back with clips. In the silence of her apartment, and she wanted to invite Sango or maybe her neighbor? She actually never talked to them. She just wanted company. 

Before she settled on something, she got up to close her blinds. She lived on the fifth floor of her apartment building, so she didn't have to worry about people peeking in. More so people have to worry about her peeking her head out the window. Which she was doing now. Watching people walk up and down the sidewalk. She then closed the window and the blinds. Returning to her comfortable position at the end of the couch next to the cake bowl full of popcorn. She got settled and pressed play on the action movie. 

* * *

Kagome woke up joyous in the late morning. She was excited today. Excited to see Inuyasha, to go on a date, to have something to do instead of feeling isolated in her mind. 

She ate a small breakfast. Oatmeal and made a fruit smoothie. She showered and shaved. Smiling hard and feeling like a teenager again going on her first date. 

In her room laid on the bed were three choices. Two dresses and a top and skirt set. 

A black dress, with lace as long sleeves and lace on the hips. It stopped just below her knee. Not revealing, but the lace on her hips would give someone- in this case Inuyasha time to wonder. A purple dress that was halter and long. The deep color was nice but the silk fabric that would cling to her is what she thought of when taking it off the hanger and laying it out. The two-piece was green. The skirt body-con with a slit. The shirt was a plain with a lace that would cover her neck. The longer she looked at, she decided on it. 

Kagome went back into the bathroom to start on her hair. A simple half up half down style. If she was going to eat she didn't want her hair to get in the way of things. She was going to put in rollers so by the time the chauffeur came around her har would have a lot of bounce and shine. 

It was only one. She turned on the music and got to work. 

Six fifteen came around and Kagome was standing outside her building. A black Mercedes pulled up stopping right in front of her on the curb. A man got out of the car swiftly and walked up to her. 

“Kagome Higurashi?” He asked. Kagome was still staring at the man. He had a buzz cut and a full beard. He wore a beige suit with white gloves. His smile was nice, and for some reason, it flattered Kagome. She nodded her head. With another smile of his, we walked back to the car and opened the door to the back seat. “Then your chariot awaits.” 

The drive was nice. The driver, who Kagome found out was Jonah, didn’t say much besides that he was to take Kagome to the restaurant and home. She wanted to ask if he was taking her and Inuyasha back to her place but didn't. He put on the radio, and they stopped talking. 

They got to the restaurant, and instead of Jonah, one of the valet men came. He opened the door and assisted her out of the car. Kagome didn't have time to thank Jonah and walked inside the restaurant. 

For the most part, it was a regular palace. The hostess smiled up to Kagome from behind a podium. 

“Reservations for?” The girl asked. 

“Inuyasha? Uhm Inuyasha Yoshika? Is he here yet?” Kagome asked. 

“Yes, I have that name down. I can take you to your table now. Unfortunately, Mr. Yoshika hasn’t arrived, you’re the first to check-in.” 

“Oh, it’s fine you can take me to the table.” 

Kagome followed behind the girl. They passed white-clothed draped tables that were accompanied by velvet chairs. There were a lot of people dressed in high fashion around Kagome. She didn't know them or their status. But it wasn't hard after seeing wide print Armani and Valentino for her to know this restaurant was high caliber. 

“Your waitress will be Beth. When Mr. Yoshika comes in, I'll bring him. Enjoy.” The hostess didn't waste time to leave. 

Kagome sat down on the chair, excited for the Italian food. In front of her were blackened utensils on a purple cloth, she thought it was different so she couldn't complain. In the center of the table was a vase. It was white along with the tablecloth but the vase had intricate gold designs that ran up the top of it with beautiful flowers blooming out of it. Kagome had half the mind to lean over and smell if the flowers were real or not, but she didn't. On either side of the vase were tall unlit purple candles. 

Beth came seconds after the hostess left. She was a short girl with dark skin and curly hair pulled up into a slick ponytail. She smiled wide, introducing herself and asking if Kagome wanted to order a drink or continued to wait. 

Kagome said she would wait. 

She waited.

After thirty minutes she texted Inuyasha asking him why was he late. 

No response. 

She ordered water. 

After an hour she called. 

No answer. 

She ordered a glass of wine. 

After another thirty minutes, she ordered the bottle. 

The hostess came back at the two-hour mark. Kagome’s face was red from embarrassment, she was sure that the hostess was going to tell her it was time for her to go. She wished it was what the hostess said. 

“Ma’am. I just got off the phone with Mr. Yoshika. He gave his deepest apologies and said he would not make it. As well as to get whatever you want and the order is still on him.” The hostess tapped her fingers in nervousness. 

Kagome didn't want to ruin her makeup, but the news ruined her entire night. She had so much fun getting ready, and was overly excited to go on a date- she hadn't had one in a while. With a man she was very attracted to at that- just to get stood up? 

“He said whatever I want?” Kagome asked for confirmation, getting a hasty nod out of the hostess. “Okay. Thank you. Can you make sure that my valet- Jonah will be outside in a bit? I’ll be taking it to go.” 

“Yes, I-. I’m sorry, you’re dressed so beautifully too. I hope the rest of your night turns out better.” 

Kagome gave a soft smile as she watched the girl walk away. Beth came immediately after with a soft look on her face. 

“Is there anything I can do? A complimentary dessert or-”

“I’d like to order two of everything on the menu. Two of the appetizers, entrees, desserts. The soups, salads, all the sides. IF you can- two of the wines but if you can’t I understand.” Kagome poured her glass full. 

“It’s on his tab?” 

“Of course.” 

“To go?” 

“Yes, it is.” 

Jonah was very confused, to say the least. Kagome gave him one of the dishes, as he said farewell to her in front of Sango’s apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is still going on sorry for the delayyyyyyy.   
> I kind of got stuck here, and then I'm actually in the works of publishing my actual book and not my side off fan fiction so there's that lol   
> hope you're all doing well


	8. Chapter 8

The weekend went by fast. Kagome and Sango spent the entirety of Friday night till Saturday night eating Italian food and drinking good wine. 

When Kagome arrived in front of Sango’s door, the agent was donned in a robe. She had bags under her eyes and a mug of coffee in her hand. Kagome noted it was late, no one should drink coffee that late. Sango’s hair was still pulled back as if it was the only thing she was able to do to help herself. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kagome and Jonah bearing bottles of wine and white bags of food. 

Sango didn’t ask questions as Kagome entered with the food and drinks. She didn't ask questions when Kagome cried over the food, or when Kagome started angrily ranting about Inuyasha, Sango kept quiet. Though she raised an eyebrow when Kagome put a silver wig on one of the couch cushions and began stomping on it. 

Sango was beyond happy that her long time friend laid in her bed, between them, containers of food, and a movie playing on the television. They laughed and cried and neither of them brought up the elephant in the room of their friendship. They were just happy to be together. 

Kagome was beyond ecstatic to block Inuyasha’s contact information from her phone in her wine drunken state. Sango was screaming to cheer on her friend to do so, eager to get the hanyō out of Kagome’s life. 

Sunday morning, Kagome drew back the curtains in Sango’s living room and opened up the windows. She felt like the place was stuffy. She started the coffee and busied herself with fixing up the kitchen of the mess they created. 

Her hair was pulled back out of her face, and she moved around easily in the boy clothes of Sango’s younger brothers’. 

Shortly after, Sango strolled into the kitchen. A look of confusion on her face when she saw Kagome sipping from a coffee mug while she held a full wine glass. “So the party is over?” 

“Until next weekend, I need to wake up ready for work tomorrow,” Kagome smiled. 

There was silence between them. Sango poured out the wine and went for her own mug of coffee. 

“So you’re leaving today?” Sango asked. She gave Kagome time to answer, going to her fridge and getting out her carton of milk to add to the dark liquid. 

“Yeah, I have some new clients to interview tomorrow morning. Then the rest of my usual work for the rest of the week. But I had a lot of fun this weekend, it was definitely overdue,” 

“We should do it again. But I understand if-”

“Sango don’t give me-,” 

“No, I have to. I realized where that conversation went so wrong. Maybe in the beginning I felt like this was my job but I was young. Kagome we grew up together, at some point I forgot I was even supposed to protect you. I’ve felt terrible, so terrible and all I wanted to do was throw down your door and apologize, but that’s not how we operate. I don't think you know just how happy I was to see you Friday night. You’re my best friend and for a second I thought I lost you. 

“Yeah, you’re my best friend too. It’s why I showed up at your doorstep,” Kagome added in some sass. 

“I mean who’s doorstep would you go to? One of your clients?” 

Kagome chuckled and opened up the cabinets, looking for something quick she could make for them. “I guess I didn't really factor in how you felt. But thank you for giving me the time to be alone. Though I didn't expect to be that much alone. I think I hate Inuyasha now,” 

“And so I guess I shouldn't have to worry about Inuyasha either then? I can get on board with that easily.” 

“I hope not. Not after he stood me up at least, and if he does come around it’s going to be a dangerous reunion,” Kagome said, coincidentally holding a knife. 

“I couldn't have thought better myself. I have some pop tarts if you want something quick and then leave,” Sango offered. Kagome agreed. 

Kagome didn't leave without helping Sango finish cleaning up the rest of the house. She packed her outfit in a spare bag, and Sango happily dropped her off in front of her building. The drive may be too short for Kagome as the duo aimlessly talked. Just as Sango decided she was going to stay to hang out with Kagome some more, she was called into her office. With a frown, she departed. 

The doorman opened the door for Kagome, and she proceeded to walk to the elevator. Bypassing the usual empty desk and going to her floor trying to figure out what she was going to do next. Shower, take out of her meals from the freezer, write down any specific questions she had when she went to interview new clients. She wanted to keep herself busy. She remembered she had to take out the trash. 

Kagome unlocked her apartment door and walked in. She took off her shoes and continued down the small hallway. She froze when she sighted the silver-haired back of a person on her couch. 

She unlocked the door to her apartment. She was sure the door was locked before she left for the weekend. 

“Did you block me? I had half a brain to call you off one of the hundred phone numbers I have, but I didn't.” Inuyasha grunted. 

“What happened to hello? How are you? I casually broke into your apartment, what happened to that?” 

“It’s your fault that I broke in because you didn't answer any of my calls or text.” 

Kagome thought hard on her next move, placing down the bag of clothes and walking forward. Inuyasha really blamed her for him breaking into her apartment. She walked into the kitchen. 

“It was nice seeing you, but it’s time for you to go.” As calmly as she could, she spoke the words while looking around the kitchen for  _ anything  _ to use. 

“No, you're going to listen to me,” Inuyasha got up from his seat. Kagome saw him dawned into a pair of black work pants and a red button-up. 

“Like hell I will- leave, now,” Kagome was losing her calm. 

“I can’t believe you! Kicking me out after I went through the trouble of getting here to see you in person after you left me with almost a thirty-five hundred dollar bill. I shouldn't have come here at all-”

“Fine, if you won’t leave then shut up and sit.” Kagome was unsure where the frying pan in her hand came from. Surprisingly to her, Inuyasha did exactly what she said. “The bill should have been more after you stood me up, lied to me, avoided  _ my  _ calls and texts for a week, and then broke into my freaking apartment.” 

“I have-”

“I didn't say you can talk!” 

Inuyasha quieted himself. Kagome smirked at his ears flattening against his head. “If the next words out of your damn mouth aren’t I'm sorry here is a paid trip to a spa for your troubles you have nothing to say to me. And if you have nothing to say to me so help me Inuyasha this frying pan will connect to your whole ancestral line.” Kagome heaved. “What are you smirking at?” 

“You’re hot when you’re mad,” 

Kagome went to make contact with the frying pan. Thinking that he was a half-demon, it wouldn’t cause him  _ that much  _ pain. The pan never connected as his f=clawed hand held her forearm easily. 

“I’m sorry. I was last minute flown to Quantico on dead-end lead for the man after you. Yes, I know I said I wouldn’t leave your side but when you unleashed your massive spiritual power demon activity in this area went through the roof. I was busy setting up surveillance for your protection in case I wouldn’t be with you.” Inuyasha plucked the frying pan from Kagome’s small hand. “Now I would apologize for apparently breaking into your apartment but the door basically let me in- but where were you all weekend and who the fuck clothes are you wearing before I get even madder.” 

“I was at Sango's; these are her younger brothers’ Kohaku.” Kagome snatched her hand away. “Apology not accepted until I go to a spa and you should make yourself useful by taking out the trash while I go shower,” Kagome turned away from him. 

“Since when did I become- okay fine anything else?” 

“Well since you’re being generous, a foot massage?” Kagome looked back. 

For a split second Inuyasha’s heart stopped. Kagome looked like one of those main characters in a movie, even though she was dressed in an oversized gaming t-shirt and sweats. The way her hair moved, and how she looked at him underneath her thick lashes. The sly smile she had for asking. Honestly, she could have asked him for anything and he probably would’ve had said yes. 

“Keh. Yeah whatever, hurry up.” 

Kagome showered quickly, not wanting to leave the man of the hour too alone in her apartment. She then wondered how long he was waiting. Then questioned the usefulness of her doorman if he was letting just anyone into the building. 

“Kagome do you want presidential care or royalty care?” Inuyasha shouted between the closed door. Kagome yelped at his voice, not expecting him to be so close. 

“What do you think?” Kagome responded. 

“That I can do you better than either of these packages,” Inuyasha responded. 

“I- I’ll take the royalty one,” Kagome responded as quickly as she could, hoping he didn't pick up on how that made her feel. Though she knew he did when she heard him chuckle. She took her time coming out of the bathroom. 

Inuyasha threw himself onto Kagome’s couch. With her back inside her apartment, he can finally calm his nerves with her scent all throughout the place. 

He knew standing her up was more than wrong. Once the lead on Naraku turned up to be a dead-end, he didn't even book a ticket back home, knowing that he could drive faster than waiting in someone's airport. He planned on coming to Kagome’s apartment and hoping she had leftover whatever she had gotten since the bill was so high. To his surprise, she wasn't home. When she didn't answer any of his calls he began thinking the worst. 

“He called Miroku, and Miroku called Sango but Sango ignored all his calls. Inuyasha wanted to show up at her door as a last resort, not wanting to find out how skilled the demon slayer was just yet. Not while he was the target at least. So he waited. Gave Kagome till Monday to show herself. 

Inuyasha was getting antsy. He was glad that he didn't do anything creepy to scare her off. He thought about it though. 

“So tell me Inuyasha. Surveillance, the dead-end, how am I living now?” Kagome walked into the living room. Inuyasha took in the leggings, the regular tank top, her skin was a little red, and her hair was wet. Still, she did things to him. 

“This is the center point, down six blocks in every direction there's a camera. We also have undercover protective services that interchange walking and watching this apartment building. This is so that if someone does start watching you they don't see the same person every day guarding.” Inuyasha looked away from Kagome for a second to breathe. “The lead on Naraku was a potential sighting. He changes his appearance too much, so if we get just a slight description of who it is we move. This time it was in Virginia. I think it was him because if it wasn't we would have investigated some innocent man. The guy sighted invaded us too well. Lost him.” Inuyasha frowned, not wanting to share that but he knew she had a right. 

“So for the most part, everything is slow now? You made your surveillance, and did you lead. You can now do what you said you will?” Kagome plopped herself down on the other end of the couch. A pen and notepad in her hand. 

“Yes, royalty treatment set for Saturday. It’s an all-day experience you do have the option to bring Sango. I will spend more time with you, meaning that spare bedroom may become a second office, and I still owe you a dinner date.” Inuyasha smiled when he saw how happy Kagome got. 

“And don’t forget my foot massage.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters maybe a little around the same length with just some character relationship building. Then the plot picks up some more with some new characters!  
> How's everyone doing?


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More character relationships, that's about it. Plot resumes in chapter 11.

The week began to go by quickly. Kagome had to get used to her new regular. 

Inuyasha all but moved in. Kagome's guest room was his makeshift office and closet. If he wasn't there, then he was out. If he was out, he contacted Kagome periodically. If he had nothing better to do, then he would bother Kagome and her work. 

In the beginning, she didn't mind it. If anything, it made her happy to have him around all the time. She couldn't explain how anything he did, didn't damper her mood. Until she realized she became a housekeeper in her own home. It was a repeating cycle of Kagome having to tell Inuyasha to clean up behind himself. Whether it be clothes, food, dishes, or even his paperwork. Kagome found herself picking up after him and she didn’t like it. No amount of attraction she had towards Inuyasha could make her want to be his maid.

She currently sat on her couch, reviewing Shiori’s ideas for her summer collection. Kagome didn't understand why the young girl started so early since fall just began.

On the coffee table was Inuyasha’s black leather jacket, and underneath it was a left boot. Way too big for Kagome’s foot, so she knew it was his. She tried to ignore it, holding up the prints in front of the strewn clothing. 

Aside from his sloppy trait, Inuyasha was ideally good to Kagome. 

One of the first things he did was teach Kagome simple hand to hand defensive moves. He also bought her a police-grade taser. She asked him if it would stump demons long enough for her to run, he said no, and that he hoped only humans would be after her. 

It didn't necessarily make her feel any safer, but she was glad for his honesty. The last thing she wanted was to be in that situation and then realize how useless her taser would be.

It has been a little over a week since. Kagome and Sango went to Kagome’s all expenses paid for spa retreat. Where Sango was more than happy to be there, relieving the stress of her physical work. All while chewing out Kagome for allowing Inuyasha back into her life. Kagome knew it was coming and she didn't care. 

She tried to nosey herself through Sango’s love life. Asking her if Miroku was still in the picture. She learned that for Sango, he never was. Kagome didn't know how to feel about that. If Inuyasha was going to be around a lot, she knew his partner would be too. She didn't want to make social gatherings awkward. 

With a sign, she looked at the last sketch of Shiori’s proposed collection. It appeared to be a young man, holding an orb. From the rough penciled lines, Kagome could not tell what the background scenery was supposed to be. Even so, Shiori was Kagome’s top artist. She knew she wasn’t going to reject anything anyways. 

“And I said he could shut the hell up,” Kagome jumped at the sudden intrusion of Inuyasha. She peeked over the couch to see him angrily staring down at his cell phone. He carried plastic bags that Kagome knew all too well of take-out. He grumbled some more, taking off a shoe with each step and entering the kitchen. “I’ll tell him to shut the hell up in person too,” he continued. 

Kagome put the papers back into their rightful folder. She picked up a system that all her work stuff would be in colored bindings so that she does not end up taking Inuyasha’s files to work with her again. It was embarrassing to say the least, especially when she was working with a new client. 

“Hey Kagome,” he came over. Kagome looked up to see a shirtless Inuyasha, drinking out of a water bottle.

“I-, Hey? What? Inuyasha you were just wearing,” Kagome frowned. 

“Well, that wasn’t the reaction I hoped to get,” 

Kagome turned and was right. Just where Inuyasha was standing moments ago was his shirt. She huffed. “Inuyasha, sit,”

“Inuyasha sit,” he mocked before taking a seat next to Kagome on the couch.

“Do you lack basic home training?” Kagome gritted out, pointing to the boot in front of her, then the leather jacket, and his shirt.

“If you’re mad about the mess I can just get my maid-,” 

“It is a two-bedroom two-bathroom apartment, I don’t need a maid to clean up this small space. Just pick up after yourself or don’t come back.” Kagome looked Inuyasha square in his eye. She saw him flatten his ears. 

“Keh. Whatever, I’ll pick up if that’s what you want.” He grumbled while swiping up said items. 

“Thank you. Who were you talking to on the phone?” She grinned. 

“Jaken. He’s my brother’s henchman. A lower imp demon thing. My brother thinks I am putting you in danger by staying here instead of keeping you out.” 

“What do you think?” Kagome asked. She remembered before Inuyasha speaking of a brother, but she knew little to nothing about him.

“That he can shut the hell up. I got us food though, and I got you those iced honey buns you rave about,” Inuyasha threw his clothes over his shoulder, then disappeared behind towards the rooms. 

Kagome happily got up to go through the backs. She heard the shower began in her bathroom.

“Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!” Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked down at her second half-eaten shrimp roll, unphased. 

“What?” She shouted back. 

“Towel, I need a towel, I don’t have one,” 

Kagome groaned, leaving her food to go aid him. She opened the linen closet, grabbing one of her thicker towels, and realizing that she needed to do laundry. 

She knocked on the door, but it easily opened against her hand. Instead of looking, she held the towel through the doorway. Not even wanting a glimpse of his body. 

“Keh. Thanks,” She could feel Inuyasha purposely drag his fingers against her skin before taking the towel. 

Kagome returned to the table, trying to not feel as hot and bothered as she did. 

The sexual tension between the two, in the beginning, was dormant. Kagome really sold her part in disliking Inuyasha since he publicly embarrassed her. It was when the two finally settled into co-living with each other that it sparked again. 

It was the slight brushing against at first. Kagome was cooking stir-fry, and Inuyasha just had to get his box of snacks that he had in the overhead cabinet. He didn't want to wait for Kagome to finish, and he simply reached over her. 

Then it became the purposeful touches. There were days he would walk into the important and greet Kagome. He’d squeeze her shoulder, run a hand through or hair, grab her hand for her attention. Each time, Kagome felt a fire ignite within her. 

It was when Kagome came home early from seeing her client, she had spilled coffee on her blouse. She rushed to her bathroom forgetting that she now shared space with the hanyō, and he was leaving out. A towel wrapped around his hips, water droplets still falling down his neck. It all stopped her in her tracks. He gave her a fanged grin, and to her dismay, he was leaving for work. She thought she was safe. 

Until, later that night while in bed. She was happily asleep after bringing herself to an orgasm. She didn't know that smells could linger for so long, thinking that when Inuyasha came back she would be safe. He crawled into bed, waking her up quickly, and wrapped his body around hers. She thought it was over, feeling the last bit of resolve slip through her pours and in its place nothing but want for the muscled man who had a hand tauntingly laying on her thigh. 

Inuyasha didn't do anything that night. He fell asleep in the crook of her neck, leaving a heavily frustrated Kagome in her undoing. 

Just as she was now, thinking about the events and wondering why nothing had come from it. She stuffed the rest of her shrimp roll in mouth aggravatedly. 

“You know I can smell just about everything that’s going on in your pretty little head right now, right?” Inuyasha walked back into the kitchen. The same towel that Kagome handed him was on his head. He wore nothing but grey sweats that were dangerously low. 

“Well, you invaded my home, I knew my privacy was next,” Kagome playfully retorted. 

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it. When do you want to start going through the boxes that your mom sent? I saw some lesser scrolls. Very basic things. I was thinking that we could go to my house. There’s a barrier over it, you can train there without worry. Though there isn’t someone stupid enough to attack there.”

Kagome tried not to look disappointed with the switch of conversation. “I can clear my schedule for over the weekend,” She smiled. 

She knew he was right to switch back to her safety. She had begun to look over the first of the boxes that her mother sent. There were books, scrolls, objects. A lot for her to handle at once, and the boxes kept growing in size which each delivery. The bigger ones, Inuyasha moved to a storage unit until Kagome was ready to go through them. She was able to decipher a little bit but realized that most were written in a feudal language that she didn't know. Luckily, Inuyasha did. He translated a lot for her. The first step she needed to do to control her powers was to meditate. She had been doing that and was a bit happy that Inuyasha thought she was ready to begin practicing. 

* * *

Kagome looked over at her new client, Tanaz. He was in line getting coffee for the both of them. 

He told Kagome that he came from a small town, with a big family. Raised on a carrot farm with nothing but nature around him. Kagome was shocked to see that his medium was mud. It was the first time that Kagome reviewed someone who didn't use one of the standard forms of art. 

“I got you a scone, because I like scones and who doesn’t like scones?” Tanaz gave a hearty laugh. 

“Thank you,” Kagome politely took the coffee. “Your work doesn’t even hint about you raised on a carrot farm. Aside from the mud medium. Where is your inspiration from?” Kagome asked, staring at a photocopy of a canvas with elephants in its center. 

“When I was young, I took a mission trip with my church. I hate those things now. At the time, we were in this village and a horde of elephants casually walked through it. Ms. Kagome, have you ever seen an elephant up close? I could almost touch them the gigantic beast. I haven’t been able to get them out of my head since.”

“And the personification of them? I never saw an elephant in person, but I don’t think they were clothes and have glasses.” 

Again, Tanaz gave out a laugh. “My creativity stems from elephants, but I do love all animals. But I know you have been submitted thousands of pieces of regular paintings already. I wanted to show you something different. These are just my old sketching, from the early 2,000’s. My newer ones are in my opinion, greater.” 

Kagome nodded. I would like to see those too then. But you’re right, I haven’t seen personification like this, and to get such intricate designs while using mud, it could not have been an easy feat. What else made you want to submit to me? There are many other agents out there that could do wonders with your work.” 

Flatly, Tanaz looked at Kagome. “You don’t discriminate against anyone. I want to work with someone who opens doors for everyone.” 

“Are you a friend of Shiori’s?” Kagome asked, wondering if that’s how he came to know her. 

“Not yet,” he grinned. 

Kagome held back a gasp. She wondered if Tanaz had a crush on Shiori. He seemed like a fine gentleman. Tall, heavier set. Full beard, almond round eyes with light brown iris. Kagome thought she could see the two together. 

“Unfortunately, if you just confided in me that you may have a crush on one of my veteran clients, we would not be able to move forward. I like to keep things professional.” Kagome gave a half-smile hoping he would understand. “I have other friends who can brand you, and I can always invite you to Shiori’s viewings.” She added, with a wink. 

“You, you would do that?” He asked attentively. 

“Yes. I can’t promise you anything would come of it, but I can at least nudge you in the right direction. Next time though,” She slit her eyes, “Just contact her on one of her pages, don’t waste her agents time.” 

Tanaz scratched the back of his head and offered Kagome a smile. “My friends told me the same thing. Though I don’t think it is a complete waste of your time. I do love art and want to pursue it, I just fell in love with Shiori’s when I researched you. So, I wanted to get closer.” 

“Well, we will be in touch Tanaz, thank you for the coffee and the scone,” Kagome packed up the scattered files. 

“Oh, I was hoping we could-,” 

“I offered to show your work to other agents and to invite you to Shiori’s next gallery. Please don’t make me regret it by asking me more about Shiori,” 

“Right. Thank you for meeting with me, Ms. Kagome,” 

With a curt nod, Kagome was out of the corner coffee shop and on the way home. It was only four in the afternoon. Relatively a good ending of her day. She can file Tanaz things and remind herself to reach out to her work-friends. 

The walk back to her apartment was shorter than usual. In fact, Kagome was surprised to see how empty the sidewalks were since it was still technically rush hour. She didn’t complain. 

The doorman opened the door, allowing Kagome in. She took notice to the lobby desk. She knew that for a while they did not have a deskman, and everything at this point was handled by the doorman or the direct owner of the apartment. To see the desk cleaned off, a rolling chair, and cabinets added made Kagome wondered who got the position. It didn't ignite her curiosity enough for her to stop and ask. She moved to the elevator and went to her floor, ready to either make some food or bother Sango later on. 

The lights in her apartment were off. It didn’t surprise her. She was glad to have some alone time, shrugging off her jacket and placing it on the nearby hook. She then placed the thick folder on her desk, bypassing the kitchen and heading straight to her room. 

She was hit with a thick scent of cinnamon upon opening her door. Unafraid, she walked right through, wondering why Inuyasha lit such a strong-smelling candle, and if his nose could even handle it. 

Kagome gasped, seeing a violet-colored gown laid on her perfectly made bed? She knew she didn't make her bed like this. She picked up the gown, basking in the feel of the fine silk. She almost missed the paper that fell off of it. Inquisitively, she picked it up. 

“I owe you a date, be ready by eight,” 

* * *

Inuyasha rolled his shoulders back after dropping the large weights. He’d been at the gym for the past few hours, and he still wasn’t able to pour his stress into something he enjoyed doing. Other than, legally killing. 

“And this is what I am talking about! You’re not even listening to me,” Miroku complained. Inuyasha glanced over at his partner, who was walking on a treadmill but eating gold-fish. Every bit contradictive. 

“It’s the same as the last one that played hard to get. You’ll get her, then you’ll be on to the next thing.” Inuyasha nipped back, before lifting the weights again. 

“It’s not the same! Her ass is so… how do I describe it,” 

“You are such a womanizer.” 

“Me? I’m the womanizer? You left post to go fondle in a bathroom at a high stakes mission, and I am the womanizer?” Miroku retorted, genuinely appalled. 

“I need to fondle her again,” Inuyasha muttered. “There’s plenty of girls out there Miroku, stop focusing on my roommates’ friend, that’ll make things weird for all of us.” 

“You already made things weird! I can’t add to the fire? What are the chances that two babes are right in front of our eyes?! It’s like one for the both of us,” 

Inuyasha muted his snarl, knowing that his friend meant well. Still, he didn't like the way he reference to his Kagome. She wasn’t just a babe, she was… more than that. 

“If anything, you should wait to pursue her until after this investigation is over. I don’t need your judgment clouded,” 

“What? Inuyasha do you hear yourself?” Miroku turned off the treadmill then crunched on a handful of goldfish. “You moved in with the girl you almost sexed with at a party who turned out to be a high risk-”

“Miroku this gym is public, you remember right?” Inuyasha snapped. 

“All I am saying is, you are in no position to talk. Actually, I am going to call Sango right now. Hmph,” 

“Yeah, whatever. What time is it anyway?” 

“I don’t know sometime after six, why?” 

“Fuck.” Without a worry, Inuyasha dropped the wights and rushed to the locker room. Miroku, close on his heels.

“What’s the rush?” 

“Planned a date, don’t want to be late for the date,” Inuyasha let out, nearly ripping the locker door off its hinges.

“Date? Tod- what about-,” 

“Fuck and you drove didn't you. Let me take your car, I’ll call you a uber,” Inuyasha continued, speed walking out of the place. 

“Why don’t- no you can’t-”

“Thanks!” Inuyasha jingled Miroku’s car keys. 

Instantly Miroku patted himself down, wondering when and how Inuyasha got the best of him. “I, in fact, hate him,” he grumbled.

Inuyasha got to his house faster than he would have imagined in Miroku’s Volvo. Though he did average one-eleven the entire drive. He barely bothered to put the car in park, running inside knowing that one of the many staff persons would move the car to the garage.

“Uncle Yash! Your back! I haven’t seen you in like- wait where are you going?”

“Sorry kid,” Inuyasha bypassed his niece, Rin, and peeled the carpet back on the stairs as he skipped steps to get to his quarters faster.

By the time he rushed into his room, it was already seven. He gathered that he had a little grace to be late but didn’t want to push it. Shedding his clothes and hurrying himself into the adjoining bathroom. Hissing while he turned the water on to be met with below cold temperature. All for Kagome.

“And he didn’t even say hi! He just zoomed zoom his way up the stairs,” Rin continued. Inuyasha jogged down the stairs to see his niece talking to her mother.

“Well Rin, you can see your uncle has somewhere very important to attend.” Inuyasha nodded happily.

“Kagura, looking bigger than the last time I saw you,” he meant it as a compliment, but the flash of red in the wind sorceress eyes told Inuyasha she didn’t take it that way. “I mean, like, with the pup and all.” He quickly grabbed Rin, holding her into a tight hug- mainly for his protection. He knew Kagura wouldn’t harm her husband’s child.

“Well, had you been home these past weeks, you would have not seen such a change,”

“Yeah! Where have you been mister? Put me down,” Rin huffed, trying to wiggle her way out of Inuyasha’s arms.

“Work and work,” he gently placed her back on the ground. “Unfortunately, I am going to be late for very important work. I will see you, two ladies, later,”

“You better be planning too!” Rin yelled after him. Inuyasha didn’t say a word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you, next chapter? raunchy.   
> When will it be out?   
> ha. chile. anyways. love you guys.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It gets raunchy.

Inuyasha walked into the Mediterranean themed restaurant. It was empty as he wanted it. He paid the owner of the restaurant to have it reserved for just him and Kagome. He then paid for them to make the entire menu, serving them throughout their night so that they could focus on each other. For the past week, he made sure to get this date night perfect and he could not believe that he was late, again. 

Well, it was better than not showing up completely. 

While it was no Italian dinner, he thought Kagome would like the restaurant all the same. He did, and his niece did too. He was sure that Kagome and Rin would get along fine, and with that, he trusted his judgment in what his niece liked, Kagome would too. 

The hostess greeted Inuyasha with a smile. An older woman with salt and pepper hair pinned out of her face. “ Mr. Yoshioka, your date has been impatiently waiting. She tried to leave more than three times, and we had to stop her from calling for a ride. I suggest you get here before her next time.” 

“I’m only late by ten-,” Inuyasha watched the women raise a thin eyebrow. “Twenty-” the slow shook of her head, “I am not thirty minutes late.” Inuyasha glanced down at his watch, which he realized was not moving. 

“You are almost an hour and a half late. Before you add more time to it, I recommend that you go to your designated table and greet the woman that you have kept waiting. She’s already requested a bottle of wine. We’ve been giving her carbonated sugar water after her third full glass. I think she is on to us, and before she tries to do anything about that, you should greet her.”

Inuyasha smirked at the thought of an angry Kagome. He had seen her upset before, and it did the complete opposite of scaring him. He happily walked through the corridor of the restaurant, bypassing all the empty tables, getting excited with each step to see Kagome. 

He picked out a dress that he knew the color would stand out against her complexion. He had a difficult time with the shoes since it was not in fact universal shoe sizes with each store. He ended up just taking on her heels with him to the stores. He wanted something that would make her legs stand out. He walked faster to see her. 

Her looks stopped him in his place. Her eyes were down, looking at her phone screen as she scrolled through whatever she was looking at. Her right hand continued to aimlessly swirl the last bit of carbonated sugar water. 

She curled her bangs to one side of her face, and the rest of her hair fell in big curls over her shoulders. 

She wore silver dangle earrings that complimented the violet gown. Inuyasha could not take his eyes off the heart-shaped neckline that stuck to her like a second skin. If he didn’t stop staring now, she was going to his dinner. 

Kagome's eyes flicked up, locking onto Inuyasha’s. He smiled, flashing fang. She glared. 

While Inuyasha knew that he was in trouble and rightfully so. He sat in the chair across from Kagome's, too happy to wipe the grin off his face. 

Kagome was seemingly everything that he wanted. Beauty, brains, and her smell. He wanted to carry a bottle of her everywhere he went. He could not get enough of her, and it showed. The way he covertly moved in with her to be around her and the way he could not stay away from her. 

Now right in front of him, glaring at him. Her nostrils flared in a cute way. When she took a deep inhale her chest raised and seemed like it was going to spill. That was enough for the hood to form in his pants. “Lay it on me, kitten,”

* * *

Kagome stopped herself from telling Inuyasha about himself. He hadn’t called her that in what felt like years. How long has it been since she knew him? A month? Maybe a little over a month. 

“Finally nice of you to join. At least you showed up tonight,” She placed the glass on the counter. “You have some stubborn staff here. How much did you pay them?” 

“You’re worrying about the wrong things. Now that it’s just you and me, let's get to know each other. Hello beautiful, I’m Inuyasha,” 

Kagome couldn’t help but readjust herself. The half-demon in front of her surely knew what he was doing. She took in his appearance. 

His hair was pulled back into a low pony and two pieces of silver framing his face. He wore a black blazer with suede designs, and underneath it a shirt seeming to be made from the same fabric of her dress. Kagome deemed that this is what happens when she goes on a date with a man that actually likes her. Her eyes did not dismiss the large watch on his hand nor the rings. She never saw such flashy things before, so seeing it was something new. 

“Kagome if you keep staring at me like that, I will have to make everyone leave this place,” Inuyasha warned. 

“Well, I guess I don’t need to introduce myself if you already know my name. Let’s start with the basics, family?” Kagome looked back to her glass, it was now filled with red wine. Was she too busy staring to not even notice the waiter? 

“Shit head brother, stuck up sister in law, fantastic niece, you?” 

“I didn't know you had a niece or an inlaw, what are they-”

“We aren't going into detail, just answering questions,” 

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Mother, younger brother, Sango.” 

“How’d you get into selling other people’s art?” Inuyasha asked as multiple people came with dishes. 

“Uhm,” Kagome was caught off guard with the entrance of many plates. “I went to school for business management. I wanted to help the shrine be more than what it was. My graduation gift was a trip to the states and Sango and I saw this painting in a pawn shop, it was too good to be in a pawn shop. Contacted the owner, saw all their paintings and I told her I could make her something bigger.” 

“Well did you?” 

“We aren't going into detail, just answering questions,” Kagome said with a wink, and picking up a slice of flatbread. “How’d you become an agent?”

“I’ve been fighting demons for years, might as well get paid for it in this decade,” 

“How old are you?” Kagome asked quickly. 

“Keh. Somewhere in the hundred fifties, I think. What about you?” 

“You never ask a woman her age or weight,” Kagome feigned a scoff. 

“Doesn't really matter, I already know how I’ll have you on my shoulders.” Inuyasha let out, picking up one of the steak kebabs. 

It was a long dinner for both of them. 

Kagome did not feel like she was on a dinner date. She felt like she was on a date with someone she knew for years. They talked so casually about themselves, asking questions but not giving too much information. 

She asked him about certain people from her past history class. Fascinated that he could recall some in person or knew enough about others. A walking textbook for her to pick at. 

He talked about his sword with so much passion. Saying that it was an heirloom from his father that he will never lose. While he has not had much use for it lately, he keeps it close by. He asked Kagome if she knew where it was and she didn’t have a clue.

They laughed together over simple things, and Kagome was hypnotized by Inuyasha’s droopy smile. She could not remember when she saw the man be so open. For the past few weeks she’s known him it was always working or complaining about work. The only thing in the middle was him complaining about Kagome’s whereabouts if she did not tell him her every waking move. 

She saw his shoulders relax, his amber eyes were bright, and his laugh was real. He even snorted. 

“So how’d you meet Miroku?” Kagome asked as she placed an empty glass of wine down. She wasn’t aware of how many glasses she downed. All she knew was the room may have gotten darker and the dress was getting tighter. 

“We were both working undercover on the same case. After I bumped into him too many times in the same area, I asked him who the hell was he. We ended up working well together, and the rest just molded together. We’ve been partners for five-ish years maybe more.” Inuyasha answered. “What about that demon slayer chick.”

“Sango? It’s a long story, but you already heard parts of it I guess.” Kagome began. “We were raised together though, almost like siblings.” 

“Besides art,” Inuyasha quickly added, “What else do you like?” 

“Cooking to an extent. Cycling, swimming. I did some archery as a kid. I think though my life really revolves around art right now though. It is a big part of me, that I haven’t indulged into any of my other likes, just other forms of art.” 

“So music is a form of art, do you like music like,” Inuyasha snapped his fingers. 

He got up and waited for Kagome, who was staring at him confused until she  _ heard  _ the tune of the song. It was the same one from when they first met. 

“Now, if I remember correctly, we never really got to finish our dance. With Miroku taking the spotlight, and you going to the bathroom,” 

“And if I remember correctly, you followed me,” Kagome added, slowly getting up. She wasn’t sure how she would fair dancing tonight. The dress was on the tighter side, and she downed more glasses of wine that had to accumulate to over a bottle already. 

“You are right,” Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to her. Instead of following the steps to the song, he just swayed with her in his arms. 

Kagome wrapped hers around his neck, letting him rest his head in the crook of hers. She felt like they fitted perfectly. She couldn’t deny the intense feelings she got with close proximity. Feeling his breath on her neck, his hands on her back. Goosebumps. 

“Inuyasha,” she breathed. 

“Nothing good will come to you if you say my name like that again.” 

Kagome laughed lightly, throwing her head back to look at him. “Who said I was looking for good?” 

He kissed her. At that moment, Inuyasha could not help himself as he peered down at the raven-haired beauty. Feeling her in his hands, against her body, smelling her?

Kagome moaned, letting Inuasyha take full control of her, pulling her closer as if he could mold her into him. He pulled, squeezed, and groaned as his tongue dominated over Kagome's. He wanted to lift her up, but he didn't want to risk ripping the dress and have to kill any onlookers in the restaurant. 

Restaurant. 

Kagome moved her head aside and looked around quickly. Wondering how she managed to get entranced in a public place with Inuyasha  _ again _ . 

“We are leaving, right now.”

“The food-”

“They can send us fresh plates if you really want it,” 

Kagome paused, they sampled everything on the menu, but she wasn’t one to waste food. Inuyasha didn't give her much time to think as she wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her through the restaurant. She stumbled a lot, realizing that her tolerance for any type of alcohol was embarrassingly low. Whereas, Inuyasha looked and acted as if none of the alcohol affected him in the slightest. Well, he was half-demon. 

They were outside quickly, and even quicker Inuyasha had her in the passenger seat of a car. The car was cold, reminding her that it was almost fall. Her nipples hardened, showing prominently through the dress, and she knew Inuyasha could see. He blasted the heat while peeling out of the parking lot. 

Kagome felt like it took her a lot longer to get to the restaurant than it took them to get back to her apartment. Inuyasha had to park, angrily, two blocks away from it. Kagome was fully prepared to walk but was taken for a ride. Inuyasha threw his blazer over her shoulders, a leaped to the building. She didn't understand how she managed to not throw up, but she wasn’t going to question it. Instead, she let Inuyasha carry her into the building. 

He didn't say anything as the elevator ever so slowly moved up the floors. He held her tight and stared at the closed doors. Kagome studied his face. She couldn’t tell if he was horny or mad. There wasn’t an ounce of emotion on his face, it was as if he was trying hard to concentrate on something else, but Kagome didn’t know what it was. 

The doors opened, and Kagome had to brace herself for how close Inuyasha got to the door. He let her unlock it, and before she could lose it behind them, his hands were all over her again. 

Kagome let out a squeak as the cool air hit her ass. She didn't even realize that Inuyasha had hiked the dress up to her hits. He had her pressed against the nearest wall, laying a trail of kisses on her exposed neck, grabbing her ass, and letting his nails scratch ever so lightly. Kagome hiked one of her legs up, snaking it around his own to bring him closer. She groaned, feeling the outline of his hardness pressed up against her thigh. 

Inuyasha lifted her up, crashing his mouth to hers, and walked to the bedroom. Kagome took this time to dominate over their tongue tangle, feeling his fangs, and just when Inuyasha thought he was getting some power back, she went for his ears. 

He laid her on the bed and held himself still above her. Kagome paused, she couldn't see his face, just the downcast of silver strands going to the left side. He was breathing heavily but was so still. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome’s voice was a mix of sultry and a whisper. She used her free hand to grab onto one of his arms, concerned. 

“I want to fuck you.” He responded, flatly. 

“Well there's nothing.. Stopping you,” Kagome had to keep it together. She was more than willing to spread open for him, get on top, whatever he desired. 

Inuyasha groaned, “Kagome I want to fuck you. That’s not how I planned this to go, I wanted to tease you, eat you. I wanted to make you scream before I even put it in, and I can barely control myself. All I want to do drill into you like some teenage boy,” he gave a hearty laugh. 

Kagome dropped her arm. While Inuyasha did cage onto of her, she still had enough room to turn around, onto her stomach. “We have time for that later.” 

With the dress hiked up above her waist, it was only the thin lace of her underwear, rubbing against Inuyasha’s dick. He moved intuned with her. “Kagome, let me-”

“Just put it in, fuck,” Kagome cursed, which wasn’t something she did all too often. Quickly Inuyasha lifted up, she heard him fiddling with his pants, but she was too invested in putting on a slight show for him as he fixed himself. 

She leaned forward, arching her ass in the air, swaying it side to side. She heard him growl. “Inuyasha if you don’t hurry up,” She whined, moving her hand down to move her panties to the side, she could feel her own wetness and groaned at the small attention she gave herself. 

Inuyasha moved behind her, his dick free from the cloth, twitching at the sight of Kagome. “Are you, are you on birth control?” He asked, spitting into his hand and stroking himself. 

“Uhm, no?” Kagome answered, looking back confused. 

“Fuck,” Inuyasha graoned. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow, before crawling to her end table. She pulled out a handful of condoms, thinking she saved the day, but she was not met with happy eyes. In fact, Inuyasha burned amber, and she thought she said something wrong. “I hope these-” 

Inuyasha snatched one, tore the wrapper easily, and grunted as he slicked the condom down his shaft. He didn't say anything to Kagome, he pulled her down by the leg earning a yelp. 

“Inuyash-” His name fell from her mouth as she felt him slide into her. 

“I’m not going to ask now.” He said has he fully sunk himself into Kagome. He leaned forward, his chest on her back, pulling the hair away from her face so he can see her better. He rolled his hips, loving the sounds that fell from her lips as she handled every inch of him, “But that did make me angry, Kagome,” He growled. 

“Inuyasha,” 

He tore her dress down the middle, freeing her breast for him to squeeze. He found a rhythm of pounding into her, watching her breast jiggle with each thrust, and hearing her sweet moans and cries. 

He wanted to  _ feel _ her but knew to wait for another time. He kept his rhythm, hearing the way her voice changed as he continued. Remembering the way she tightened around him when he found her spot. When she grabbed his arm tightly, and all she could do was repeated his name. 

“Oh kitten, we aren’t close to done yet,” Inuyasha smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, by the way, incase I forgot to mention that.


	11. 11

Kagome laid still, not wanting to move at all and wake Inuyasha. She remembered, _oh she remembered_. Kagome did have maybe six or seven condoms in her nightstand. She didn’t have sex frequently, actually remembering the last intercourse she had with another man was almost a year ago. Yet, she knew to be safe, to be an adult, and that anyone she’s only known for 48 hours was going to wrap it up. Though she practically lived with Inuyasha, and she was intoxicated, yeah, that’s why she didn’t care all too much about protection.

Inuyasha used all the condoms. Yet, he only came three times. No. No four. Three times using the condoms, and the last time on her. But Kagome? Kagome shut her eyes tightly. Trying to force stop herself from thinking about the number of orgasms she’s had in one night. But the man knew how to use his tongue, his dick, his finger, _his teeth_ ,-

“All you had to do was ask, no need for me to smell it from you,” Inuyasha said lazily.

Kagome sat up in a frenzy to look at the other occupant of her bed. His eyes were still closed, his hair surrounded him. He didn’t even use the blanket she had on the bed, instead just the sheet, that only covered the appendage that she got to know oh so well- and she saw the outline.

“Keep starin’ baby,” Inuyasha smirked, Kagome thought he was still asleep but clearly not. He then _moved_ his dick.

With a squeal, Kagome threw her legs over the bed. Her bare feet met cold floors. She realized she was naked too, but she needed to get away from the sex demon next to her. There was only so much her body could take.

She took two sure steps towards the bathroom, and with a wobble, dramatically collapsed to the floor. She was amazed. Kagome could not think of any other man that made her body so weak. Well, her first time, but that was understandable. Her legs wobbled as she tried to stand up, she felt how sore she was from the pounding.

“Really Kagome?” Inuyasha was already next to her. He lifted her up as if they both weren’t in their birthday suit. “Good morning,”

Kagome looked away from him embarrassed. He didn’t say anything, he just proceeded to walk into the bathroom. He laid the hand towel on the clear counter and sat Kagome on top of it. She watched from the corner of her eye as the hanyo flexed in the mirror.

His arms, the stomach, then his back. He was definitely full of himself, but rightfully so. Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror. How did he wake up so perfectly?

Her lips were swollen, sleep was in her eyes, bruises were all… over her body. Her eyes widened. Though he had the courtesy to leave her neck bare, there were marks surrounding her breast, a trail leading to her core. She could see where he held her tightly. He was telling her all night to not run from him.

“Kagome I ever tell you how beautiful you are?” Inuyasha slithered his way between her legs. She was sore, but she wanted more.

“I don’t think the time is now to say that,” She laughed and he frowned. He ran both his hands through her hair, smiling that his claws got tangled in the strands. He bent his head down to kiss her.

Soft and sensual. He moved his lips, she moved hers. She realized against his body, opening her legs to bring him closer and- they both groaned. His dick grazed against her folds. He grinded against her, she leaned back to give him more access.

“Fuck Kagome. You’re going to be the end of me.” He pulled away. “I used all the condoms we can’t, let me go to the store,”

“Or we can, and we could just get a plan b?” She suggested, to dazed to think about stopping and starting at another time.

“What?” Inuyasha looked at her genuinely confused. It took him a moment to see past the way her nipples were pointed out, how she was rubbing her thighs to give herself some pleasure, the look she was given him. To remember that she was sheltered from demons growing up. “Let- let me get you some clothes,”

Kagome sighed as she watched him walk out of the bathroom. She carefully got off the counter to use the toilet, and wash her face. Inuyasha stuck his arm through the door and handed her a nightgown. She didn’t tell him where she kept her nightgowns, but she didn’t ask any questions either. She finished up in the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. She wondered if she was walking weird.

She had just finished chopping up two cucumbers when Inuyasha appeared. Clad in a red t-shirt and black sweats. He opened the fridge and grunted. “We need to go food shopping.” He looked over to kagome’s cutting board. “I can’t live off plants Kagome,”

“Well, good thing this isn’t for you,”

“Someones snappy. You really wanted this huh?” Inuyasha smirked.

“Please, it’s a good thing we ran out of condoms. I don’t need you attached,”

“Keh. Anyways wench. The reason why a Plan B won’t work is because I am half-demon. There are emergency contraceptives for demons, but I wouldn’t want to give that to you either because it’ll cause your human body some pain.”

“Wouldn’t that be the same for regular birth control then?”

“No, if you were on birth control for more than a week, then it would be strong enough to stop my seed.”

“Didn’t realize you were so anti-kids,”

“Hell yeah. Can you see me being a dad? I can’t. More importantly,” Kagome saw how serious Inuyasha was. “If you were a demon it would be different. Demons can have kids with demons with the usual worries and complications. If a demon impregnated a human, and they were unmated, the human will die.”

“That’s. Oh,”

“It’s because demons grow at a fast rate than the human body can handle. It’ll be tiring and extremely hard throughout the pregnancy. The child would most likely end up stealing all the nutrients from the mother causing her to pass in her sleep. No unmated human has ever lived past demon childbirth. I would not risk that with you,” Inuyasha finished.

“Well, thanks? Birth control. Condoms. I got it, I will talk to my doctor sometime soon.”

“And I will be back. I have Miroku’s car, and I am more than positive he hates me now,”

“Okay.”

* * *

Kagome sat in the passenger seat of Sango’s car. She’s been waiting for over 30 minutes. What was supposed to be them hanging out turned into an emergency call to work. She said it would be quick, but it was not quick enough for Kagome. But another 10 minutes later, she saw her friend walking, clearly irritated, towards the car.

“Did you have it running the whole time?”

“Yeah, it’s almost November, you want me to freeze?” Kagome scoffed.

Halloween was next week, and she was hoping to see Inuyasha.

He had returned back to the apartment with his own car after returning Miroku’s. He was upset though. There was another lead pertaining to Naraku, and he was being sent out to investigate. At first, Kagome didn’t understand why he was upset, and that he should be happy with almost catching the guy. Then she found out the lead was in Montana.

She canceled any appointments she had that day, to spend time with him. He didn’t know how long he would be gone, and she didn’t either.

He left that night, and they’ve been talking any chance that he got. Which was, if she was lucky, three times a week. The longest conversation they had was only 30 minutes.

She confided in Sango, realizing that she had feelings for this hanyo. _Feelings_ Feelings. She definitely liked him, and how could she not? They practically lived together, he was sweet, also an idiot, some vulgar language, he knew what he was doing with her. The date, the sex. From seeing him almost every morning, and eating together often. She could practically say they were dating, but she didn’t want to take that leap. Hell, the slight conversation brush about kids, he didn’t seem like the man to want to be tied down to anything. For all she knew, he could be in Montana flirting with all the other agents because she wasn’t around.

Sango told Kagome she was stupid. It was one thing to fall for a man, but to fall for a demon was the dumbest thing Kagome could have done. Then she emphasized, saying that when Inuyasha came back they needed to have that talk. To see where both of their heads were at. She also lectured Kagome on boundaries, stating that Kagome should have never let him move in the way he did. But when Kagome told her he paid all the bills without any questions asked, Sango had nothing else to say.

Kagome then asked Sango about her love life. Realizing that Sango and her’s friendship had drifted apart. Kagome did spend more time with Inuyasha and she realized she only spent time with Sango with Inuyasha wasn’t around, and she hated that. Though things had changed in the weeks that Kagome was by herself again. She fell back into her regular work routine and saw Sango often again. She wasn’t going to change that when Inuyasha came back. She wouldn’t allow it.

Sango had laughed. Love life was something she rarely considered herself having. Sango had three partners that she called on if she was ever in the mood. All three of them knew of each other, and they all knew the relationship they had with Sango. Sango never liked the thought of settling down because of her job. While she was mainly based wherever Kagome was, she did pick up side bounties that took her as far as Madagascar before. A real relationship would not last. Between the love she had for a job and knowing that she would drop anything and everyone for the sake of Kagome, she never gave a real relationship a chance.

Yet, Kagome knew there was something different now. Especially when she met up with Sango the day after Inuyasha left. Her hair was in her signature ponytail, but it was with a purple hair tie. Small, and subtle, but Kagome knew her friend. Sango had her entire life organized, purple accessories were never in them. They were definitely in Miroku’s.

“So your stupid ass boyfriend and his even stupider ass partner blew their damn cover in Washington.” Sango put her car in reverse.

“Washington? I thought they were in Montana.” Kagome tried not to sound too upset with being left out of the know.

“They got to Washington this morning, following one of Naraku’s underlings. I am still waiting for the full report, but one of them- and it was probably Miroku’s ass was at the right place at the wrong time. You know what happens when you're at the right place at the wrong time Kagome?”

“No, but I guess you're about to tell me,”

“Right. Your cover is blown, because how would you have known where to be if the enemy didn’t tell you where to be? I hate men, they should’ve sent me and my team.” Sango grumbled, putting the car in drive and speeding out into the road. “I have to go back to the office, but I need to take you home. Unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“Home is fine. You know your job sounds safe, and I want you to be safe.”

“Please. The safest thing I’ve ever done was decide to be a bounty hunter,”

“Sango that didn’t make any sense,”

“Yes, it did.”

The conversation was light until Sango pulled in front of Kagome's apartment building. There was a very quick goodbye, and the sound of tires screeching as Sango pulled off.

Kagome walked into her building. Surprised to see that the desk that was never occupied before, was cleaned, and there sat a computer. She walked over to it, wondering if her building got a new upgrade that she wasn’t aware of before.

Her confusion was soon answered as she noticed one of the building owners walk into the hall. It was the eldest son, she couldn’t remember his name, but they still locked eyes.

“Yes, can I help you?” He asked politely.

“Yeah, are we getting a new upgrade to the building? Is this going to my rent?” She asked, laughing.

“Oh, oh you're a resident here. So my father hired an assistant to the building. If you do the UberEats or the get the groceries delivered, anything of that nature. Instead of having to come down, the building assistant here can let them in and send it up for you and that nature. We are working out the memo to send to all the residents. She’ll be here from nine to five, Monday through Friday.”

“Oh, she?”

“Yeah, she’s, she’s right here.”

Kagome looked at where he did. She saw a short girl, with white hair walk to the counter. She almost looked like a child, but Kagome didn’t want to say anything rude.

The girl took her seat behind the counter and turned on the computer. She then looked to the man and then Kagome.

“Hi, I’m Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi. I’m Kanna.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I like where this is going.


End file.
